Experiencia en Mobius
by Ely The Hedgehog
Summary: Un mal deseo provoco que Ely y sus amigas extranjeras llegaran por accidente al ficticio mundo de Mobius que ahora se a vuelto tan real para todas ellas, conoceran a sus mas grandes heroes y se veran por primera vez en persona, pero, ¿regresaran? OTRO regalo para mis niñas w hay es que las amo tanto! Espero os guste!
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA A TODOS! esta es una nueva historia, DEDICADA A MIS PRECIOSAS MUJERES! (De Nuevo :v)**_

_**Espero y os guste mis niñas! En esta historia apareceran OC'S, seran ellas las principales protagonistas, aunque tambien apareceran los personajes de la empresa SEGA, pero mas adelante, los personajes en esta historia no son mios, les pertenecen a las siguientes escritoras: **_

_**Sonatika The Hedgehog -Sonatika**_

_**Shizu The Percian Cat -Shizu Joky**_

_**Nathaly The Hedgehog -Maria Violet the Hedgehog**_

_**Isabella The Wolf -Dark Rose Mouth**_

_**Yue Sinestre Dark -Judith Rose Dark**_

_**Ahora si gente preciosa, GOZEN! **_

* * *

**Ely's Pov**

*llorando, corre a la habitación azotando la puerta, es de noche* escoria de dia, ya no soporto nada…*coge el teléfono* vere si están conectadas… tal vez me distraigo un poco y me olvido de lo demás *entra a Facebook, mensajes, conversación en grupo: SOQUETERAS!* Oh, están conversando.

_Evelyn: hola_

_Linette: ¡Ely! Hola_

_Maria: holi Ely_

_Evelyn: ¿de que me perdi?_

_Gaby: ¡Hola! Pues…no mucho en verdad_

_Evelyn: ah bueno…_

_Gaby: see :v_

_Visto por Roci_

_Linette: ¡SHIZU!_

_Gaby: *pone flansitos de chocolate, pandas en un circulo y escribe Shizu con fuego en el centro* Shizu, te invocamos_

_Maria: xD ¡SHIZU VEN A NOSOTRAS!_

_Roci: *aparece mágicamente* ¡hol!_

_Maria: jajaja hola_

_Linette: ¡Shizu! No actualizaste T.T_

_Roci: lo siento, no pude D:_

_Visto por Judith_

_Maria: Judith ewe_

_Judith: hola_

_Gaby: hola_

_Maria: jajaja creo que salvaste a Shizu XD_

_Shizu: ¡gracias Yue!_

_Linette: no creas que te salvas Shizu, aun debemos hablar B|_

Creo que todo esta igual… *suspiro* ni siquiera tengo ganas de escribir…no tengo nada para las historias pendientes… *se seca las lagrimas restantes, se dirige a la ventana y se apoya en esta y mira el celular*

_Maria: ¡miren chicas! *imagen*_

_Linette: Sonamy *-*_

_Judith: awwww x3_

_**…Jaja…**_

Solo por unos instantes…puedo olvidarme de todo con un mundo ficticio…pero que me a ayudado a conocer a personas tan maravillosas que…aunque se que jamás las veré en persona…se que puedo apreciarlas como son y se que me aprecian…que me pueden sacar los problemas de mi mente con un simple comentario…con una imagen o chiste…me hacen reír, y eso es algo especial para mi…

_Desearía…_

Aprecio una bella estrella que pasa fugazmente por todo el bello cielo estrellado…

_Desearía...conocerlas algún día…_

Cierro los ojos

_…gracias a un personaje ficticio…pero que en nuestros corazones es tan real e irreal a la vez como nuestra inspiración al momento de escribir…conozco personas como esas, que en parte; me entienden…_

Los abro y contemplo el cielo estrellado

_…hablar con ellas y verlas en persona…con confianza…_

Poco a poco el sueño me va venciendo, aunque sea dormiré bien, mañana escribiré, siento que la inspiración llegara pronto…así fue como caí profundamente en el sueño…

* * *

_**POV'S NORMAL**_

En un enorme campo, bajo un frondoso roble, se encontraba un grupo de zoomorfos, todas eran chicas, seis en total, se encontraban acostadas en el suelo sobre el césped en posiciones un tanto incomodas a la vista, eran las ocho de la mañana y ninguna de ellas se movía, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, una eriza castaña empezó a moverse, empezó a incorporarse lentamente hasta sentarse, se tallo los ojos y estiro sus brazos, piernas y espalda, ya así, abrió lentamente los ojos para revelar unas bellísimas esmeraldas ámbar, se mantuvo sentada así por unos segundos hasta abrir los ojos completamente, viendo todo a su alrededor de manera desconcertada, se asustó al ver al grupo de zoomorfos a su alrededor, contemplo como otra se movía hasta incorporarse de la misma manera, solo que esta le daba la espalda, empezó a hacer cada movimiento que había hecho ella hasta quedarse quieta por unos momentos, viendo al grupo de alrededor con rapidez como si estuviera en un lugar desconocido…pues así era.

Se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos de la misma manera, impactada y desconcertada, la eriza castaña parpadeo dos veces y se tallo los ojos para comprobar si sus ojos no la engañaban, arqueo las cejas y la miro con confusión **–¿Shizu?** –pregunto la castaña para comprobar si era verdad, pues frente a ella se encontraba una gatita de pelaje entre amarillo y crema con detalles color café en sus orejas, de cabello un tanto despeinado y ojos azul oscuro con detalle claro. Si no se equivocaba, era idéntica a la imagen que le habían mostrado.

**-Es…un sobrenombre… ¿Cómo lo sabes?** –Pregunto con un toque de confusión y miedo **– ¡Soy yo! ¡Ely!** –dijo poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, esta volvió a poner la misma mirada sorprendida.

**-¿Ely? ¿En verdad eres tú?** –pregunto sorprendida y extrañada a la vez, la castaña asintió con ambas manos aun en su pecho. **– ¿Pero cómo que eres tú? ¡¿Qué te paso?!** –pregunto con tono asustado.

**-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?** –pregunto extrañada por tal pregunta.

**-E-eres…una eriza…** -dijo un poco insegura de sus palabras, pero según recordaba un dibujo que le habían mandado, esa chica frente a ella era idéntica a la que su amiga extranjera les había mostrado en Facebook. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, intento levantarse pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo. Se sentó de rodillas y examino cada parte de su actual cuerpo, sus brazos eran de un color durazno un poco pálido, sus orejas ahora estaban sobre su cabeza y no a los lados como antes, su cabello igual al de antes pero un poco más largo, entre liso y ondulado, usaba la misma ropa del día anterior, ya que al irse a dormir no se quito ninguna prenda, pero esta le quedaba grande, ya que su cuerpo anterior obviamente era más grande, lo que portaba consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta la rodilla anteriormente, pero esta le quedaba en medio de la pantorrilla, una blusa celeste manga corta que anteriormente era ajustada ahora un poco floja y estaba en calcetines blancos cortos con tenis color negros que le quedaban un poco flojos, su acompañante usaba una camiseta un tanto floja color azul y un short de pijama color negro que anteriormente debió quedarle por lo menos ocho centímetros arriba de la rodilla ahora llegaba justo a la rodilla y en calcetines blancos. Ambas se miraban de manera preocupada.

**-¿En verdad eres Ely...?** –Pregunto viéndola con preocupación, la otra la miro y asintió **– ¿En verdad eres Shizu?** –la otra asintió de la misma manera, miraron a las chicas aun dormidas de su alrededor. –** ¿Crees…que sean..?** –pregunto la gatita de esmeraldas azules.

**-Son iguales a como las hemos dibujado…**- dijo contemplándolas la eriza, la otra sonrió **–tienes razón…Ely** –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, la otra sonrió para ella, la oji-azul se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza **–Ely, ¡No puedo creer que te haya conocido en verdad!** –dijo con mucha alegría **–Yo tampoco Shizu** –dijo con una radiante sonrisa la eriza castaña, al separarse, vieron como una las demás empezaban a despertar, la primera en incorporarse de todas ellas fue una eriza color azul celeste, al girarse ante las otras dos, contemplaron dos bellas esmeraldas color azul oscuro, usaba un pantalón de lona negro y una blusa blanca y en sus pies dos zapatillas negras, toda la ropa le quedaba igual de floja.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Dónde estoy?!** –pregunto con frustración, su voz sonaba desconcertada, pero la verdad, muy firme. Ambas chicas despiertas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

**–Sony…-** mencionaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aca llego por hoy, esta historia estaba destinada para fin de mes, pero es que estaba siendo amenazada por Queen Troll...Fue hermoso! :'D (?!_**

**_jaja, espero les guste la idea chicas, si no, ya mismo la borro ^-^... okno .-._**

**_¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Dejen Reviews!_**


	2. donde estamos

**Hola! heme aqui con el segundo cap de esta historia! Espero os guste niñas!**_**  
**_

**Este cap va dedicado a Maria -Chan! Lamento hacer que llores! TTwTT Espero animarlas linduras!**

**Ely The Hedgehog me pertenece, los demas personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras antes mencionadas, los lugares son creaciones de SEGA, ahora si, GOZEN!**

* * *

La eriza azul celeste se confundió un poco por lo que mencionaron las dos chicas delante de ella, pero aun así se mantuvo firme, estaba en un lugar desconocido y no tenía tiempo para perder, necesitaba respuestas. **–¿No me escucharon? ¡¿Dónde estoy?!** –pregunto ya exasperada, las otras la miraban con sonrisas radiantes, la gatita decidió hablar. –** ¿No te recordamos a alguien de casualidad?** –pregunto insinuante, la azulada solamente arqueo una ceja, para después abrir los ojos de manera sorprendida –**S-son… -**

**-Ahhh….mi cabeza…** -pronuncio una de las zoomorfas tiradas en el suelo. Todas voltearon para encontrarse con una eriza de pelaje color índigo con el cabello hasta la cadera y dos mechas color violeta algo oscuro a cada lado de su cabeza, con esmeraldas color lila fuerte. Usaba un camisón color amarillo que anteriormente debió quedarle un poco arriba de la rodilla, ahora le queda justamente en medio de esta. Calcetas blancas y pantuflas amarillas. –** ¿Nathy…? –**Pronuncio en casi un susurro la eriza azul –celeste. – **¿Eh? ¿A dónde estoy?** –pregunto en tono un tanto soñoliento, giro su cabeza a los lados para ver a una especie de eriza, murciélago y lobo que empezaba a abrir sus ojos, con cabello color pistache y esmeraldas del mismo color, portaba una blusa blanca holgada y shorts negros cortos, todo flojo como al resto, su mirada era confusa y miraba todo a su alrededor –**¿Qué a pasado?** –dijo en tono extrañado viendo a todas las chicas. A su otro lado una loba de pelaje blanco con detalles negros en sus orejas. Su naricilla color rosa pastel con una marca en forma de gota en su mejilla izquierda, al abrirlos, contemplaron unas esmeraldas azules con detalles violetas, portaba shorts cortos grises y una camiseta negra muy floja.

**-¿Qué…?** –pregunto la eriza azulada, la castaña se adelantó al contar las miradas confusas de todas, tomo del brazo a la gatita para acercarla un poco y empezar a hablar, ya que ambas eran las únicas consientes de toda la situación. –**Como notaron…todas hemos despertado en un lugar desconocido alrededor de zoomorfos "desconocidos"** –dijo usando sus manos para hacer énfasis en la última palabra. **–Así que permítanme presentarme, Mi nombre es Evelyn Sosa, mejor conocida para todas ustedes como Ely The Hedgehog** –las de su alrededor mostraron miradas sorprendidas –**Mi nombre es Roci, conocida como Shizu The Percian Cat** –sus miradas fueron aún más atónitas y confusas –** ¿De qué estáis hablando?** –Pregunto la de esmeraldas pistache en tono confuso –**Que somos Ely y Shizu** –repitió con unas sonrisa la castaña señalándose a sí misma y a su acompañante. **–Pero… ¿Cómo pueden ser ustedes? ¿Estamos dormidas o algo? Porque las estamos viendo como…ammm… -¿animales?** –termino Shizu. La eriza índigo asintió levemente, ambas sonrieron –no eres la única, María –dijo con una sonrisa Ely. Esta abrió los ojos en gran manera. **–A ver, a ver, a ver… Estamos en quién sabe dónde, en cuerpos de zoomorfos...con las que son nuestras amigas de… ¿Fanfiction?** –dijo lo último dudosamente la loba –**y Facebook**. –Termino la castaña **–y si, así es.** – concluyo.

**-Bien… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?** –dijo en tono un poco serio la chica pistache.

-**¿Acaso no ven lo que está pasando?** –todas voltearon hacia la portadora de la voz que se escuchó, Shizu. –** ¿Qué no ven cómo estamos? ¡Estamos juntas! ¡TODAS! ¡JUNTAS!** –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, todas se miraron entre si y sonrieron en gran manera.

**-¡¿Qué esperan mujeres!? ¡Vengan!** –grito la lobita extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlas. Todas sonrieron y entre muchísimas risas y pequeños gritos de emoción cayeron todas juntas en un enorme y muy apretado abrazo. **–No puedo creerlo, ¡Todas estamos juntas!** –grito con alegría María.

**-No es como me lo imagine, ¡Pero es perfecto este encuentro!** –exclamo con alegría Judith. A los minutos, notaron que aún seguían sin respuestas, ninguna se había levantado aun, ya que habían hecho todo eso estando en el suelo. Se sentaron todas recostadas en el árbol, muy juntas entre si y algunas tomadas de las manos, Sonatika se sentó frente a todas con una mirada un poco seria, aunque en verdad estaba muy feliz, pues había conocido en persona a muy buenas amigas de las que posiblemente jamás hubiese conocido así. Cuando noto que tenía la atención de todas decidió hablar.

-**Bien, vamos a ponernos de acuerdo porque aunque no queramos admitirlo, esta situación es grave**… -las chicas se pusieron serias y entre si asintieron dándole la razón, así que prosiguió –**Muy bien, cada una dira que hacia antes de irse a dormir o si sintió como llegamos acá** –En ese instante, Ely no evito abrir sus ojos en gran manera, ya que empezó a sentir que probablemente toda fue su culpa. **–Judith, tu primero** –hablo dirigiéndose a la chica pistache, esta comenzó **–Pues, no mucho, estaba en casa todo normal…no sé, hable con ustedes y me fui a dormir, no recuerdo haber sentido nada en realidad, solo sé que al despertar estaba en este lugar** –las chicas la miraban con atención y María hablo.

**–Lo mismo conmigo, hable con ustedes hasta que me mandaban a dormir y después, desperté aquí**…

**-Lo mismo chicas, yo no hice nada interesante antes de irme…** -comento la loba de esmeraldas azul –morado

**-Al parecer estamos iguales todas…** -dijo Shizu, Sonatika estuvo pensativa por unos segundos y luego hablo.

**-Pues, yo ayer hable con todas como casi todas las noches, cuando todas se despidieron me quede leyendo…la verdad es que ustedes saben, yo duermo hasta tarde, creo que olvide cambiarme la ropa y me quede as**í –comento mirando sus prendas, ya que ella y Ely eran las únicas sin pijama o ropa de dormir –Luego que me fui, amanecí aquí, así que debió pasar hace tan solo una o dos horas eso porque yo me dormí y aún estaba en casa…

_*O tal vez estuvo esperando a que todas fuéramos a dormir…*_ -Dijo para sus adentros Ely **–Pues, Ely, ¿Sentiste algo antes de dormir? ¿Qué hiciste? Porque ahora que recuerdo…te desconectaste antes que todas y no te despediste, además de que eres la única a parte de mí que no usa ropa de dormir… ¿Sabes algo de lo que paso?** –pregunto en tono calmado Sony, Ely se sentía culpable, con el argumento de todas, comprobó que ella era la causante de todo lo que estaba pasando, porque si bien se sentía feliz de haberlas conocido en persona, se sentía mal porque no sabía cómo regresarían, o si siquiera regresaría.

**-Yo…** -todas la miraban con suma atención, provocando que la castaña se encogiera un poco por la culpa, nervios, tensión y miedo. **–Yo…la verdad… -**su mirada estaba llena de culpa, no encontraba una forma para explicarles sin sentirse culpable, todas la miraban con preocupación, Judith le toco el hombro y le dio una sonrisa para expresarle confianza y que estaría bien **–Si sabes algo, dínoslo cariño** –dijo Darky, la loba, con suavidad y con una sonrisa reconfortarle, Ely no lo evito y se echó a llorar.

**-¡Yo soy la culpable de todo esto!** –Dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos **– ¡Por mi culpa estáis todas vosotras aquí**! –Sollozo entre lágrimas, las demás se miraban entre sí con miradas preocupadas o tristes por la castaña –** ¡Cuánto lo siento!** –Judith que aún mantenía su mano sobre el hombro de esta la abrazo mientras María le acariciaba la espalda, el resto estaba alrededor de ella tratando de calmarla con la mayor suavidad posible.

**-No te culpes cariño, dinos que es lo que paso** –dijo con suavidad Sonatika **–Si, explícanos todo, ya verás que entre todas saldremos de esta** –dijo Darky. Ely se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a explicar.

**-Anoche…tuve un suelo, no hacía nada más problema en mi casa, la verdad es que me sentía muy muy mal…bueno, me fui a mi habitación y estuve allí llorando un poco…me conecte para distraerme un poco y me conecte, fue cuando las salude** *suspiro* **bien, en medio de todo eso vi que fácilmente me pude olvidar de todos los problemas con ustedes, porque ustedes me entienden más que bien…en el cielo, apareció una estrella fugaz y…bueno, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que pedí…** -la mirada de Ely estaba dirigida al suelo, esperaba que no la entendieran o algo, puesto a que para ella, eso fue algo realmente infantil. Pero lo único que sintió, fueron varios brazos rodeándola, ya sea por delante o por la espalda, todas la abrazaban, haciéndola sonrojar un poco por la atención, al separarse Shizu le seco las lágrimas mientras le sonreía, Ely sonrió levemente **–Eso no me quita la culpa…**

**-No tienes culpa de nada, cariño**. –dijo Sony poniéndose de pie, con un poco de dificultad por cierto. **–Oigan, ¿soy la única a la que le duelen las piernas? –**Pregunto Sony

**-No, a mí también me duelen** –dijo Judith** –igual a mi** –repitió María

**-¿Por qué será?** –dijo Darky –**No tengo ni la menor idea, pero hace rato ya que Ely trato de ponerse de pie y cayo** –dijo Shizu. Todas con dificultad se pusieron de pie, ya así. Al estar más estiradas empezaron a caminar todas juntas.

**-Bien, entonces, estamos en un lugar desconocido en los cuerpos de nuestros personajes…** -comento María –Así es –dijo Ely.

**-¿Podrá ser que…?** –dijo en casi un susurro Darky – ¿Qué? –pregunto Yue. **–¿Podrá ser que tengamos los poderes de nuestros personajes?** –concluyo la loba.

**-No lo se, pero probaremos después, primero debemos saber en dónde estamos…** -el resto solo asintió. Siguieron caminando un poco, todas tras Sony que es la que va dirigiéndolas, hasta que de repente, paro en seco, haciendo que las de atrás que iban un poco distraídas chocaran entre sí.

**-Aww, Sony, ¿Qué pasa, Porque te detienes?** –pregunto María.

**-¿E-esto es…?** –pregunto Ely un poco atónita, todas excepto Sony que estaba mirando lo mismo, dirigieron sus miradas hacia lo que Ely veía, solamente para saber la razón de tal asombro.

**-Asi es Ely, estamos frente a la mismísima Ángel Island…** -dijo Sony con su vista fija en la famosa Isla flotante.

**-Eso…eso significa que…** -iba a decir Judith.

**-Eso significa que estamos en Mobius.** –concluyo Ely

* * *

**Espero y os haya gustado mis niñas! **

**Dejen Reviews!**


	3. Descubriendo poderes nuevos

**_Holis! Heme aqui con un nuevo capitulo! Lamento haber tardado tanto pero es que el pinche Word me elimino todo lo que ya tenia! Asi que tuve que re-escribirlo...pero ahora esta mejor!_**

**_Awwwwwns! Mi linda niña! Este capitulo no hibiera salido como esta de no ser por ti mi linda Darky, asi que este cap va dedicado para ti! "_****Dark Rose Mouth" me ayudaste mucho y me inspiraste a terminarlo TTwTT. Tambien de que el capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero bueno, espero y os guste!**

**__****Ely The Hedegehog me pertenece, los demas personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras antes mencionadas, los lugares son creaciones de SEGA. ahora si, GOZEN!**

* * *

**-¿Mobius?** –Pregunto María atónita **–¿Pero cómo es eso posible?** –pregunto con un tono extrañado y asombrado a la vez.

-**Pues, no lo sé… tal parece que pensabas en Sonikku en esos instantes, ¿Eh Ely?** –dijo Darky rodeando a Ely con su brazo y una sonrisa, mas esta solo bajo la mirada.

**-Bien, pues…** **creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar un lugar para pasar la noche… ya que no creo que hoy mismo regresemos a nuestros hogares…** -dijo Sonatika.

**-¿Y qué haremos entonces? No tenemos dinero…** -dijo Shizu

**-Pero podemos conseguir trabajos.** –dijo Judith

**-Es cierto, además, conocemos Mobius perfectamente como fans que somos, no creo que nos perdamos tan fácil.** –dijo Darky

En ese instante, Ely se encontraba ajena a la conversación de las chicas, dio unos pasos hacia un árbol sin que el resto lo notase, ya que se encontraban ocupadas buscando respuestas a su actual problema; se acercó y se sentó en la sombra, cerro sus ojos para relajarse, no evito que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, más su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, no pudo evitar pensar en todos los sucesos que estaban pasándole a ella y a sus amigas, especialmente todas ellas que no tenían la culpa de estar allí, solo ella. Pensó en cómo es que habían llegado allí hace tan solo unas horas, ¿Quién lo diría? Los deseos que uno piensan que jamás se cumplirían por una estrella fugaz, en verdad se cumplió, no suelen cumplirse siempre, pocos casos sí, pero ella nunca se lo imagino tan rápido.

Siguió pensando en esa estrella fugaz, ahora que pensaba en eso, si mal no recordaba, esa estrella fugaz no se veía como otras que habría visto anteriormente, esa de alguna extraña forma era más brillante y de un color que no podía recordar con claridad.

_*Tan solo desearía encontrar una solución a este problema, o al menos que tengamos una manera para llegar a Station Square que no sea en esta ropa en la que estamos*_ Poso su vista hacia las demás y noto que aún seguían en el mismo tema.

**-Bien, bien, todo eso está bien, pero ¿No creen que deberíamos saber un poco más acerca de los cuerpos en los que estamos ahora?** –dijo Ely llamando la atención de las demás **–Es decir, sabemos los poderes que tienen nuestros personajes y eso pero… eso no significa que en el caso que los tengamos, sepamos usarlos. **–dijo con un poco de seriedad sin moverse de su lugar.

**-Tienes razón, probemos** –dijo María muy emocionada. En ese instante, Ely sintió un destello de luz tras el tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba recostada, se giró sobre sí misma y miro tras el árbol solamente para encontrarse con un gran monto de ropa, sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente para tocar las prendas que aparecieron extrañamente allí, no la había visto allí antes. Noto que había unas prendas específicas que estaban allí, eran exactamente iguales a la ropa que solía imaginarse para su personaje Ely.

La tomo en sus manos, vio que las demás empezaban a hablar sobre sus poderes y escucho a Shizu: -**Creo que tengo un problema chicas, parte de mis poderes, funcionan con mis botas y…Estamos en pijamas…**

**-Tengo el mismo problema entonces** –dijo Sonatika

**-Tengo la solución a ello** –escucharon decir a lo lejos por parte de Ely, quien se acercaba con sus brazos cargados de ropa, todas dobladas, haciendo esfuerzo para llevarlo todo, las chicas corrieron a ayudarla aminorándole un poco la carga.

-**Ely ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?** –dijo en tono de regaño la eriza azul –celeste –**¿Cómo es que…?**

**-No tengo ni la menor idea** –dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?** –dijo Yue sorprendida con tono de reproche.

**-Pues yo…** -dijo recordando que, de nuevo, había deseado algo y se volvió realidad _*¿Sera que…?*_

**-Pero no lo has robado, ¿Cierto?** –dijo la lobita.

**-¿Qué? ¡No!** –Dijo en tono ofendido la castaña **–No me lo creerían nunca…** -dijo en tono casi de susurro pero audible.

**-Por supuesto que sí linda, dinos de donde la sacaste** –dijo Shizu admirando las prendas.

**-Pues yo…** **solo lo desee** -dijo bajando la mirada

-**¿Lo deseaste?** –dijo Sonatika –**Wow…Ely, ¿Es algún poder?** –dijo mirándola con un poco de sorpresa

**-Pues…no.** –dijo simplemente Ely –**Pero hablemos de eso luego, mírenla y díganme si reconocen algo** –dijo entregándoles el resto de la ropa y dirigiéndose al árbol a traer lo que restaba, cuando lo tenía todo, regreso con todos los zapatos, cargándolas con dificultad, María corrió a ayudarla y llegaron al lado de las demás juntas. **– ¿Reconocen algo?** –dijo Ely, las chicas asentían con sonrisas radiantes al encontrar la ropa que deseaban desde el momento que pisaron ese nuevo mundo. La castaña sonrió con sinceridad –**Pues aquí están los zapatos** –dijo poniéndolos en el suelo con su respectivo par al lado, María hizo lo mismo, las chicas tomaron los zapatos que les correspondían a cada una.

**-Bueno, ¿Dónde nos cambiaremos?** –pregunto apenada María.

**-En el bosque** –dijo Sony como si nada.

**-¡¿Eh?!** –dijo la eriza de pelaje índigo.

**-No pasara nada, no vendrán a violarte o algo** –dijo en tono burlón Sonatika, María inflo las mejillas en señal de molestia.

**-Pero yo…**

**-Anda, nos** cuidamos entre todas, además, somos chicas, ni que un chico se fuera a desnudar frente a nosotras –dijo Shizu entre risas, María y Darky se sonrojaron, la primera en gran tono y la última levemente, Ely rio por lo bajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-¡Shizu, Ely! ¡Dejen de corromper a María y a Darky! ¡Son menores!** –grito regañándolas Sony, estas se disculparon.

**-Bien, bien. Vamos a cambiarnos, María, te cuidamos no te preocupes**–dijo Yue para adentrarse al bosque, las demás la siguieron y en espacios diferentes, cada una se cambió lo más rápido posible para evitar que algún zoomorfo que pase por allí las vea, para su suerte, no había nadie. Notaron que en medio de la ropa doblada, había guantes, rings y calcetas limpias. Al salir de regreso donde se encontraban antes, apreciaron con felicidad y emoción las vestimentas que portaban y las del resto.

**-¡Que hermosa Ropa! ¡La Amo!** –Dijo María dando pequeños saltos de emoción, ella portaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca, un poco holgada por la parte blanco y en el pecho la frase "Rocker Girl" en negro y morado, con un chaleco negro cubriéndole los hombros. Un short negro hasta la mitad del muslo con detalles blancos. Zapatillas deportivas negras y blancas con la suela morada y un pequeño tacón. En sus manos portaba unos guantes blancos con brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas.

**-Es justo como la imagine –**dijo sonriendo Sony, su vestimenta consiste en un short negro con un cinturón negro grisáceo con botones de metal, una blusa negra sin mangas y un chaleco morado doblado justo a la mitad del brazo, botines hasta los tobillos color morado con medias negras, una diadema morada que decoraba los flequillos largos que caían sobre su rostro, en sus manos unos guantes blancos con rings color verde claro al final de estos. – ¿Tu qué opinas Ely?

**-Esta linda** –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella portaba un vestido corto 10 centímetros arriba de las rodillas, con un cinturón que marcaba su cintura color plateado con un cristal color ámbar en el centro, la blusa del vestido color ambar y la falda color negro, botas negras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla con detalles blancos y ámbar, en sus manos guantes blancos un poco arriba de la muñeca con rings dorados justo en medio, sus guantes tenían una pequeña marca color ámbar que brillaba cada vez que activaba su poder.

**-¿Linda? Eso queda demasiado corto querida** –dijo Shizu mientras modelaba su vestuario que consistía en un Short gris al igual que sus guantes, collarín y blusa, solo que esta con detalles azules, sus botas con un poder especial que solamente ella puede activar para dar saltos a grandes distancias, un cinturón en la cintura con un pequeño triangulo al medio que da un brillo azulado intenso al igual que sus botas para activar su poder.

**-Tampoco me quejo** –dijo Darky mostrando su atuendo, un vestido hasta las rodillas azul turquesa cuyo escote en color blanco y una bufanda larga grisácea, mangas largas celestes y acampanadas al final de los codos. Sus botas son blancas con detalles negros y su suela color cobalto, a la mitad de la frente usa un listón gris que sujeta su cabellera. **– ¿Yue?**

**-Me encanta** –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa radiante, portaba un top rojo sangre simple que solo cubre la parte superior de su pecho, un chaleco de piel negro brillante sin mangas y corto a unos 15 centímetros arriba de su cintura, una falda corta entablada de color negro brillante corta a unos 30 centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, botas negras bajo sus rodillas de tacón alto, con adornos de coreas rojas u calcetas color negro con rojo, un cinturón de plata con una bolsa en cada lateral y su latigo en un compartimiento en la parte de atrás. –**Me siento sexy** –dijo con una sonrisa hermosa, las demás rieron con ella.

**-Jajaja, te ves sexy** –dijo Shizu de manera sincera –**Al igual que todas** –dijo con una sonrisa, todas agradecieron entre risas.

**-Bien, ahora si, ¡Los poderes!** –dijo María con emoción. Las chicas sonrieron entre si y miraron a Sony, esta se extrañó al notar que todas la miraban.

**–¿Qué?** –pregunto arqueando una ceja.

** –¿Lo hacemos**? –Pregunto Shizu con una sonrisa.

** –Amm, claro, pero ¿Por qué me miran todas?** –pregunto frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-**No lo sé, eres como nuestra líder** –dijo Darky entre pequeñas risas.

**–¿De verdad?** –dijo Sony con un poco de asombro.

** –¡Por supuesto, Queen Troll!** –dijo María con una sonrisa radiante.

Sonatika solo sonrió y soltó una risa –Jaja, Hagámoslo.

**-¡Bien! Empieza tú.** –dijo Shizu, Sony se ubicó en un lugar despejado y empezó a estirarse, a lo que Shizu pregunto: **– ¿Cuáles son los poderes de Sonatika? –**le cuestiono un poco curiosa. Todas guardaron silencio en espera de la respuesta.

La eriza celeste no contesto, solo se dedicó a sonreír y dedicarle una mirada decidida a Shizu. Sonatika miro al frente con seriedad y su vista dio en un árbol a varios metros de distancia. Coloco sus manos en el suelo verdoso, se agacho y posiciono una pierna adelante y otra atrás; todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y en cuanto escucho el canto de un ave salió disparada hacia su objetivo.

En su corrida hacia su punto de llegada genero lo que parecían ser ondas sónicas que impactaron con algunas de las plantas y árboles de la flora de Mobius. Al llegar al árbol, con rapidez, saco un collar de su guante derecho en forma de signo musical y lo froto, a los pocos segundos el collar desapareció y trajo consigo una guitarra de rock morada, se montó a ella como si fuese un extreme gear y comenzó a moverse como una surfista en ella aventando esferas a objetivos improvisados y creando alguno que otro campo de fuerza cuando veía alguna rama venir hacia ella. Todo eso en menos de un minuto.

Al llegar con las chicas, quienes esperaban con la quijada hasta abajo, se bajó de su guitarra con una gran sonrisa y miro a Shizu.

**-Te toca, Shizu.** –dijo sonriente, tanto que parecía que la estaba desafiando más que otra cosa.

La felina frunció levemente el ceño. Iba a mostrar su capacidad, ese era un desafío que Sony le había mandado tan solo con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos tan oscuros como las profundidades del mar. Tomo impulso caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Las chicas dejaron de posar su mirada atónita en Sony y la dirigieron a Shizu. Judith le guiño un ojo, María sonrió y aplaudió mientras daba pequeños saltitos, Ely le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Darky alzo sus dos pulsares y le sonrió y Sony siguió con su gran sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados, en espera al movimiento de Shizu.

Shizu volvió a fruncir levemente el ceño y se concentró en algún punto en el cielo. Activo sus botas en un zapateo y salto con tanta fuerza que la suela de sus botas en el suelo. La brisa golpeo la cara de Shizu, la altura en la que estaba era alta, juraba que estaba a punto de tocar las esponjosidades blancas en el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos.

Al descender su vista se colocó en un una roca que doblaba su tamaño. Hizo una pirueta en el cielo y apunto a la roca con su pierna izquierda, impactando con ella y rompiendo en cientos de trozos al peñasco grisáceo.

**-¡Oh yeah! ¡Eso fue asombro!** -exclamo emocionada la albina, dando saltitos junto con la eriza índigo.

-**Concuerdo con Darky.** –dijo Judith sonriendo, Ely asintió con una gran sonrisa.

**-Pufff ¿Eso es todo?**-dijo Sony cruzada de brazos, observándola desafiantemente.

Todas voltearon a ver a Sony extrañadas, menos Shizu que la veía con un poco de enojo. Había puesto parte de su empeño para quebrar aquella roca gigante y ahora el pie le dolía como el infierno… y luego venía Sony y le decía que eso no era la gran cosa, eso despertó su ira.

**-¡¿Cómo que no es la gran cosa?!** -grito caminando lentamente hasta la eriza, e inconscientemente creando pequeños rayos azules de su cinturón y conteniéndolos en sus manos.

Sony sonrió de lado y golpeo con poca fuerza a Shizu en el estómago, la felina respondió al ataque de la eriza liberando todos los rayos azules hacia ella, pero por suerte Sony con su velocidad logro esquivarlo y la descarga de furia de Shizu dio en un arbusto, destrozándolo al instante. La felina comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

**-Así se hace Shizu ¡Están geniales tu poderes**! –dijo Sony sonriéndole con sinceridad y asintiendo con la cabeza.

**-Entonces… lo que dijiste e hiciste…** -comenzó Ely.

**-Solo era para que Shizu liberara su verdadero poder.** –termino de decir Sony cruzada de brazos, en una pose de superioridad y sonriendo divertida.

Las demás vieron por detrás de Sony con un rostro de preocupación y de diversión, en el caso de Darky, haciendo que la cerúlea se volteara lentamente para encontrarse con una Shizu mirándola con rabia y conteniendo más de esos pequeños rayos en sus manos.

-**Te voy a matar Sony… ¡TE VOY A MATAR SONY**!- y así, Shizu comenzó a corretear a una Sony que se estaba riendo a carcajadas y se estaba burlando de la felina disminuyendo la velocidad en la que iba.

**-Sigues Judith.** –dijeron al unisonó Ely, Darky y María, después de terminar de reír al ver aquella escena y de darse cuenta de que Shizu y Sony iban a tardar un rato.

Judith asintió y extendió sus alas, admirándolas de cerca por ser la primera vez en verlas. Agito sus alas y se elevo apenas unos centímetros del suelo con algo de dificultad ya que era la primera vez que hacia eso. Saco un látigo negro de su cinturón plateado y lo agito en el aire para luego golpear uno de los arbustos que había cerca. Guardo el látigo después de practicar un poco con él y luego hizo aparecer un hacha de la nada, sorprendiendo a las chicas presentes.

**-Mi Tenmy Dusha.** – murmuro para luego moverla de un lado a otro cortando algunas ramas de los arboles con suma facilidad.

Judith comenzó a olfatear un aroma realmente agradable que provenía de uno de los bolsillos de María y se fue acercando a ella. **– ¿Es eso chocolate, Mary?**

María abrió los ojos grandes. –**Sí, ayer estaba comiendo chocolate hasta tarde y guarde un poco en mi bolsillo, ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**-Solo lo olfatee.**- se encogió de hombros sonriendo.- Es uno de los poderes de Yue. –dirigió su vista al resto, volviendo a colocar sus pies en el suelo. -¿Quién sigue?

Darky miro a María y María miro a Darky. Ambas se apuntaron al mismo tiempo y exclamaron al unisonó. -**¡Sigue ella!** – ambas se volvieron a mirar frunciendo levemente el ceño con una sonrisa. **-¡Sigues tú!** –volvieron a apuntarse al mismo tiempo, esta vez borraron su sonrisa y fruncieron más el ceño. -¡Que sigues tú!

**-Sigo yo.** –dijo Ely suspirando y cortando la pequeña "discusión" que María y Darky estaban teniendo. Ambas chicas miraron a Ely y soltaron una risita de complicidad.

**-Gracias Ely.** –agradeció Judith, masajeándose las sienes, con un ceño levemente fruncido que duro nada más que unos cuantos segundos.

Ely cerró los ojos y respiro lenta y pausadamente. Se concentró como nunca antes se había concentrado en su vida. Abrió sus ojos y un aura ambarina la rodeo por completo elevándola por los aires. Sus objetivos los encontró corriendo a varios metros de ella. El aura ambarina rodeo a Shizu y a Sony y las elevo por los cielos sin previo aviso, causando que dieran gritos como las señoritas que son. Conforme Ely iba moviendo la mano era la velocidad a la que movía a la eriza y la felina, pero iba tan lento que en un arranque de desesperación movió la mano bruscamente y ambas chicas cayeron al árbol que se encontraba cerca de las demás, Ely perdió la concentración al asustarse, cayó al suelo y aterrizo en un arbusto que aligero el impacto de su caída.

**-¿Estás bien, Ely?** –pregunto María, dándole una mano para que se levantará, Ely acepto su mano y se levantó a la vez que se sobaba.

**-Sí, supongo.** –dijo incorporándose por completo. María ladeo la cabeza no muy convencida y Ely le sonrió con sinceridad, provocando que cada rastro de duda se esfumara completamente en su amiga.

El grito de Sony puso en alerta a ambas. El árbol en el que la celeste y la crema habían aterrizado era de más de dos metros de altura, y en una de las ramas estaba colgada de una mano Sony, siendo ayudada por Shizu para que se subiese por completo; pero vaya que era inútil. La eriza en apuros si bien se podía soltar, pero el temor la invadió por completo y no la dejo reaccionar con la inteligencia requerida.

Ely, al ver la difícil situación que se presentaba ante ella, se concentró al máximo; tenía que sacar a su amiga de ese lío si o sí. El aura ámbar de nuevo fue rodeando a Sony, Ely movió cuidadosamente su mano hasta que logro poner a ala cerúlea en el suelo sana y salva de cualquier peligro. Lo mismo hizo con Shizu.

**-Es mejor que sigas practicando un poco más tu telequinesis, linda.** –dijo Darky sonriéndole mientras ayudaba a Sony a reincorporarse.

Ely sonrió levemente y se sentó en el suelo. Respiro con calma, tratando de serenarse por completo, poso su vista en el suelo deleitándose con el hermoso color del pasto. Varios susurros se escucharon a su alrededor, tan discretos que parecían que en verdad no querían ser escuchados, así que levanto la mirada extrañada por lo que sus orejas estaban escuchando. Se sorprendió al ver que nadie estaba hablando, mucho menos moviendo la boca. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y los susurros se silenciaron rápidamente, estaba más que aterrada y había perdido su concentración absoluta.

**-Ely…** -María se agacho a su nivel. **-¿Estás bien?** -pregunto preocupada.

**-Si ** –respondió con simpleza tomándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda. –**Estoy perfectamente bien.**

-**Sigues Darky.**- dijo María con una gran sonrisa y ayudando a levantarse a Ely.

La lobita iba a replicar, pero no vio fundamentos ni motivos para que siguiera María así que suspiró resignada. Tenía miedo de no saber controlar bien sus poderes y por eso mismo no quería usarlos, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Darky alzo la mano al cielo y la bajo rápidamente, transformando el estado gaseoso del agua contenida en las nubes a el líquido y haciendo figuras irregulares con el agua suspendidas en el aire. A donde fuese que moviese las manos las moléculas de agua seguían el mismo trayecto que les indicaba con las palmas. Dejo de jugar con el agua y la dejo caer en una de las flores del lugar.

Apunto su dedo índice en un árbol y se concentró, hizo como si cargase una pistola con su mano y luego volvió a apuntar al árbol, pero no salió nada como ella esperaba.

**-¿Qué se supone que tenía que pasar?** –pregunto Yue ladeando la cabeza.

La albina comenzó a sudar y temblar ligeramente. Volvió a apuntar al mismo árbol y no pasó nada, lo hizo una y otra y otra vez hasta que se enfadó por completo y la furia se desato, apunto con tanta fuerza al árbol que sus ojos se volvieron violetas con pequeños detalles azules por un momento y una gran llamarada azul cubrió a todo el árbol, achicharrándolo en un instante.

**-¿Qué rayos fue eso?** –se preguntó la loba respirando entrecortadamente. Se relajó y encrespo las orejas buscando algo y a la vez nada. Sabía que solo le quedaba una sola cosa que hacer y eso era probar si podía escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Los murmullos suaves y apenas audibles no se hicieron esperar, lo cual alerto a la albina y dejo toda su concentración, causando que ya no escuchara nada más. Sonrió levemente y se cómo la cabeza con ambas manos. –Sigues Mary.

La eriza salió de su asombro y asintió decidida. Camino unos cuantos pasos y… se detuvo enseguida. Se giró para verlas con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Solo puedo correr a gran velocidad pero no como la de Sonic, golpeo fuertemente y… sé manejar armas de fuego… no tengo armas de fuego.

La lobita sonrió y saco una pistola detrás de ella. **–Aquí tienes.**

**-¿De dónde la sacaste?** –pregunto Shizu con algo de impresión. Nadie se esperaba a que la pequeña Darky tuviera un arma con ella.

**-Isabella puede sacar cosas detrás de ella.** –se encogió de hombros.

María solo se limitó a tomar la pistola con miedo activo, apunto a una manzana que yacía en uno de los frondosos árboles y apunto a esta con decisión pintada en su rostro. El sonido de un click alerto a todas e hizo que se ocultaran por si algo salía mal. Un disparo y una manzana en el suelo con un orificio su lo último que percibieron sus sentidos. Después de eso, María se echó a correr a velocidades a las que nunca en su vida humana llego a correr. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas incitándola a ir más rápido. Al regresar de nuevo con sus amigas, se dirigió al manzano que había apuntado anteriormente y al llegar concentro toda su fuerza en su puño derecho y le dio un fuerte golpe a el árbol frutal haciendo que cayera una manzana de él y descendieron hasta las manos de cada una de sus amigas y también uno de los frutos rojas cayo a su mano. Todas le dieron un mordisco a la manzana y sonrieron con felicidad al comprobar lo rico que estaba.

**-¡Woah! ¡Todo esto es impresionante!** –exclamo María con alegría, viéndose su puño. – ¡Tenemos poderes! –dijo dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

**-Así es, esto será de muchísima ayuda en verdad, pero, ¿Ahora qué?** –dijo Judith.

**-Pues, tal parece que lo único que necesitamos en estos momentos, es un lugar para pasar la noche.** –dijo Darky.

**-Entonces, vamos a un hotel o no sé.** –sugirió María, encogiéndose de hombros.

** –No lo sé Mary, esto será más complicado ya que no tenemos dinero…** -dijo Ely con desgano y voz apagada, cosa que no todas notaron a excepción de Sony.

**– Al parecer…además, ya que me he fijado, no tenemos las mismas edades que antes, o al menos ustedes…** -concluyo.

**-Bueno, Sonatika tiene 17 años de edad** –dijo Sony.

**-Nathy tiene 15 años.** –dijo María.

**– Isabella también.** –dijo la lobita.

**-Yue 18 años, al igual que Shizu.** –dijo Judith, Shizu asintió, todas miraron a Ely que se encontraba un poco apartada, al sentir las miradas de todas reacciono

**– ¿Eh? Oh sí, Ely tiene 14 años…**

-**Eso te hace la menor jajá** –dijo la lobita Darky con una tierna sonrisa. **–cosa irónica, ya que la menor de todas originalmente soy yo y ahora eres tú.** –todas rieron y Ely solo mostro una sonrisa.

**-¿Entonces qué haremos chicas?** –dijo Judith.

**-Pues conseguir un trabajo** –dijo Sony

**-¿Trabajo? Ñee…** -dijo Shizu con desgano en su voz.

**-¿Alguna se apunta para acompañarme y buscar trabajo?** –dijo Sonatika con los brazos cruzados y ojos entrecerrados en espera de una respuesta, pero todas miraban hacia otros lados, como tratando de evadir el tema, Ely suspiro y alzo su mano.

**-Yo iré contigo.** –dijo con una mirada sin expresión alguna, las demás reaccionaron.

**-Pero Ely, acá de todas eres la menor…** -dijo Yue

**-Nadie se apunta, además, ninguna tiene la edad que tenemos aquí, a excepción de mí, Shizu y Sony, que al igual que yo tienen las mismas edades aquí que en la tierra.**

**-Pero…** -iba a replicar la lobita albina.

**-Tranquilas, no soy una inútil de todas maneras, de algo he de servir aquí, puedo hablar más de dos idiomas y tengo conocimientos ingenieros al igual que Sony.** –dijo Ely, Sony la acompaño.

**-Es cierto, además, ya que soy mayor puedo pedir un trabajo donde necesite la ayuda de algún traductor, como Ely, y como vamos juntas tal vez nos permitan trabajar juntas y si logramos una buena impresión, podría pedirles algún adelanto y asi conseguir por lo menos un hotel, verán que lograremos pagarles** –dijo Sony con una sonrisa abrazando a Ely por los hombros.

**-Exacto, y si no es así, por lo menos puedo trabajar en un restaurante de mesera o en alguna tienda atendiendo o algo, no creo que no me acepten en algún trabajo así** –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-De acuerdo, y ¿Nosotras que haremos?** –dijo Judith.

**–Ustedes consigan un lugar para refugiarse en caso que no consigamos dinero este día** –dijo Sony **–Y Shizu, tú te quedas a cargo de cuidarlas a todas, mentalmente tu eres la mayor de todas así que están en tus manos** –dijo con un poco de seriedad.

**-Me haces sentir vieja** –dijo la gatita con una linda sonrisa en son de broma.

**-Lo siento jaja, bien, Ely y yo nos vamos, regresaremos por estos lugares más tarde de acuerdo, cuídense** –dijo la eriza azul –celeste acercándose a abrazarlas, todas lo hicieron menos Ely que estaba un poco apartada pero mirándolas con una pequeña sonrisa. **–Adiós, nos vamos cuídense –**dijo despidiéndose mientras caminaba hacia la eriza castaña – ¡**Y no se separen!**

**-Lo sabemos, confiamos en Shizu ¡Regresen temprano, adiós!** –dijo Judith viendo como las dos erizas se iban.

**–Bien, Ely y Sony vienen del trabajo hasta la noche, ¿Qué hacemos?** –dijo Darky.

**-Bueno…Ángel Island esta justo frente a nosotras…** -dijo Shizu con una mirada insinuante.

**-¿Qué planeas, Shizu?** –dijo María con una sonrisa cómplice comprendiendo lo que trataba de decir la gatita.

**-Hmm…no lo sé, tal vez…molestar a cierto equidna rojo…** -dijo con una sonrisa

**-¡Ah no, eso no!** –Dijo Judith **–Sony dijo que no nos separemos y ¡no hay que cometer alguna estupidez!**

**-¡Pero Yue! ¡Es Knuckles!** –dijo en tono casi de súplica la eriza color índigo.

**-¿Pero y cuando conozcamos a Sonic? ¿Y si Knuckles está molesto y dice algo de nosotras? ¡Los chicos no querrán confiar en nosotras y ayudarnos! –**dijo en tono molesto y preocupado –**Amo estar con vosotras y haberlas visto, ¡Pero quisiera regresar algún día!** –dijo un poco preocupada.

**-Vamos Yue** –dijo Shizu **–Sony no está, ella sí que lo traumaría, además, ¿Quieres perder esta valiosa oportunidad?** –Dijo rodeándola por los hombros **–No todos los días podemos tener a Knuckles para cierto tipo de cosas, tu eres la princesa en esto, la que puede llegar a trolear casi como Sony, ¿No te apetece?** –dijo para tentarla un poco. Judith lo pensó muy bien…la verdad es que si la estaban tentando y no quería caer, pero sería una oportunidad única para hacer eso y… ¡Al diablo! ¡Por supuesto que quería hacerlo!

**– ¡¿A quién engaño!? ¡Vamos!** –dijo tomando a Darky de las manos para extender sus alas y empezar a volar hacia la isla flotante con ella, con un poco de dificultad por la falta de practica pero lo iba logrando.

**-¡Eso! ¡Jajaja!** –dijo Shizu con una radiante sonrisa –Bien Mary, soy nueva en esto así que sostente –dijo cargando a la eriza índigo en su espalda para saltar y llegar al lado de sus otras acompañantes, la eriza la abrazo con fuerza –**¿Lista?** –Dijo Shizu, esta asintió, Shizu dio unos pasos hacia atrás para correr hacia adelante y dar un gran salto y llegar a la orilla de la isla

**–¡Woah! ¡AH!** –exclamo la gatita tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caer hasta que los brazos de sus otras compañeras la ayudaron a dar los últimos pasos a tierra más segura dentro de la isla **–Uff, gracias chicas** –dijo con una sonrisa dejando a María bajar de su espalda **–Creo que en verdad necesitamos practicar todas** –dijo con una risilla nerviosa, las otras asintieron con sonrisas.

**-Bien, ¿Dónde estará el cabeza de nudillos?** –Dijo Darky buscando con la vista al equidna rojo.

**–Pues, en el centro de la isla cuidando la Master Emerald** –dijo Shizu.

**-Vamos a por el entonces** –dijo Judith con una sonrisa, estas asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el centro de la isla.

* * *

**-¿Ely?** –dijo Sony caminando hacia Station Square al lado de la castaña, esta levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarla mientras le hablaba.

**-¿Si?** –dijo viéndola.

**-Algo te ocurre, no creas que no me he fijado** –dijo viéndola con un poco de seriedad, Ely suspiro.

**-No voy a negarlo porque sería perder mi tiempo, pero si, tú siempre te das cuenta de todo, algo me pasa.** –dijo en un tono de voz casi lastimero.

**-¿Y puedes decirme que es?** –dijo Sony ahora con voz suave para hacerla sentir mejor.

**-Creí que sería tan obvio que ya lo sabrías** –hizo una pequeña pausa **–Pero bueno, lo que pasa es que…me siento culpable…**

**-¿Culpable?** –dijo sin entender muy bien.

**-Claro, culpable de todo, estamos aquí…sin saber que hacer…**

**-Pero si ya tenemos un plan y…**

**-¡SONY CUIDADO!** –grito Ely apartándose con brusquedad, Sony se giró para abrir sus ojos inmensamente y salir arrastrada por una maquina desconocida.

**-¡NO!** –Grito Ely.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado mis niñas! jujuju soy mala :D **_

_**okno .-.**_

_**pero bueeeeno! Dejad Reviews si no me odias! :'D**_


	4. Secuestro

**_bueno gente, heme aqui con un nuevo cap, espero os guste! Este capitulo va dedicado a Sonatika! Por ayudarme a escribir la parte donde las chicas joden a Knuckles TTTuTTT._**

**_Bueno. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus autoras antes mencionadas, Sonic y sus personajes pertenencen a SEGA, ahori si, GOZEN!_**

* * *

Cap. 4 Secuestro

**– ¡AH!** –grito Ely con el corazón en la mano. Su respiración era agitada y tenía su mano derecha en el pecho. Sony que estaba a su lado se asustó al presenciar eso y se preocupó.

– **¡Ely! ¡¿Te pasa algo!? ¡¿Estas bien, cariño!?** –dijo en tono de preocupación, Ely la miro y se confundió un poco.

– **¿Qué rayos fue eso…?** –dijo en casi un susurro que Sony escucho perfectamente.

–**Que rayos fue ¿Qué?** –dijo en tono confuso pero aun viéndola con preocupación.

–**Acabo…acabo de ver algo…tan real** –dijo lo último en un suspiro de alivio al saber que no fue nada.

– **¿Qué viste?** –dijo aun preocupada.

–**Tú y yo estábamos hablando cuando de repente algo…una especie de maquina te paso arrastrando** –dijo con su mano en el pecho otra vez –Pero…es un alivio que solo fue mi imaginación…

–**Si… -**dijo con los ojos abiertos en son de sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar. **–Pero bueno, no me cambies de tema** –dijo volviendo a caminar – **¿Por qué te sientes culpable?**

– **¿Eh? Ah sí, pues...claro, culpable de todo, estamos aquí…sin saber que hacer…** -dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo confusa.

–**Pero si ya tenemos un plan y…** -en ese momento Ely vio la máquina que vio en su mente venir hacia ambas.

**– ¡SONY CUIDADO!** –grito, pero ahora, su acción no fue apartarse como lo hizo en su mente, ahora lo que hizo fue lanzarse hacia su amiga para tirarse al suelo apartándola a ella y si misma del peligro. Al estar fuera del alcance de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarlas, levanto el rostro con los ojos abiertos en gran manera, encontrándose con los ojos abiertos y asustados de su amiga. Al levantarse, le extendió la mano a la eriza azulada para ayudarla a levantarse igualmente. Cuando esta última se levantó, lo primero que hizo fue sacudirse la ropa de cualquier suciedad con el señor ligeramente fruncido, al terminar miro hacia la dirección de donde se había ido la máquina que casi las arrollaba a ella y a su amiga castaña y empezar a gritar incoherencias sobre tener más cuidado, que podría matar a alguien, que si volvía a verlo lo trolearía como jamás en la vida y otras amenazas que ya eran más que normales para su amiga castaña, esta sonrió por lo bajo pero se detuvo al notar que la mayor estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo.

**Corrección:** _Salió corriendo, dejándola a ella muy atrás. _

La castaña solo suspiro y salió corriendo, sabía perfectamente que no podría alcanzarla a ese paso ya que su amiga ahora tenía la capacidad de correr a la velocidad del sonido. _*Creo que es un buen momento para empezar a practicar* _pensó para sí misma. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Tenía que concentrarse como nunca, de la nada, un aura ambarina la rodeo completamente y la elevo por lo menos un metro de altura, abrió los ojos y ya convencida de estar sumamente concentrada, empezó a moverse a gran velocidad con su telequinesis, estaba volando en línea recta y a una velocidad considerable. Había perdido de vista a Sony completamente, con un poco de dificultad, logro elevarse un poco más, a lo lejos, presencio una escena que le causo escalofríos en su columna vertebral.

Sonatika le estaba propinando golpes al mismo robot que casi las arrollaba. ¡Pero lo tenía hecho chatarra! Casi ni se notaba lo que alguna vez se supone que fue. Sus rings verdes brillaban con intensidad y eso llego a preocuparla muchísimo, se acercó desde lo alto y alzo ambas manos en dirección a la eriza azulada. Cuando estaba a punto de retenerla con su telekinesis, un fuerte estruendo sonó en todo el lugar, lo que causo que casi perdiera su concentración y callera, pero con esfuerzo logro mantenerse, ambas erizas posaron sus vistas al cielo para encontrarse con un personaje que conocían perfectamente.

**–Oh no…** –susurraron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas.

–** ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO QUIEREN USTEDES!? ¡YA LES DIJE QUE DEJEN MI ESMERALDA EN PAZ! **–gritaba Knuckles todo hecho furia con cuatro chicas riendo y corriendo a su alrededor de forma divertida.

**5 minutos antes.**

—**Bien chicas, a la cuenta de tres Maria, Darky y yo fingimos robar la Master Esmerald, Yue se ira por detrás ¿ok?** —Dijo Shizu socarronamente. Las chicas asintieron con grandes sonrisas. —**Bien, tres…dos…uno... ¡Ya! **–dijo en susurros.

Las 4 chicas comenzaron a seguir su plan, Yue sigilosamente se colocó atrás de la Master Esmerald, knuckles sentía que alguien estaba cerca pues en ese momento, las Zoomorfas salieron de los arbustos donde se encontraban y se pusieron en pose de batalla.

**— ¡Queremos la Esmeralda equidna tonto!** —Ordeno Shizu con autoridad aunque por dentro se moría de la risa.

—**Ya oíste a mi compañera**—secundo María sacando su pistola de su bolsillo trasero apuntando la cabeza del furioso equidna.

**— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?** —Pregunto con desconfianza poniéndose de pie.

—**Chicas sigo pensando que esto no es buena idea**—Dijo Darky un poco nerviosa.

— **¡Oh vamos será divertido!** —Dijo Shizu mirando retadora al equidna—**Vamos estúpido guardián ¿qué esperas?—**reto mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza en sí misma.

Knuckles frunció el ceño, crujió sus nudillos amenazadoramente, luego salió del altar dando un salto cayendo a pocos metros de las extrañas Zoomorfas— **¡No me importa quienes son pero no dejare que se roben nada!** —Amenazo con brusquedad.

—**Eto… ¿y ahora que hacemos?**—Dijo nerviosa Shizu la verdad que no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarlo apenas tenían control sobre sus poderes.

Mientras las chicas hacían todo lo posible por esquivar los ataques de Knuckles, Yue se encontraba justo detrás de la Master Esmerald era tan real que no pudo evitar tomarla y sin querer perdió el equilibrio tumbando la esmeralda del pedestal rodando las escaleras del altar llamando la atención de los Zoomorfos.

—**Ups, creo que se me fue la mano**—Dijo Yue avergonzada.

Knuckles estaba ya más que irritado, Angel Island por la ausencia de la Esmerald descendió hacia el mar y por desgracia la Esmeralda rodo hacia la esquina de la isla sin poder hacer nada.

**En la actualidad**

Darky se le ocurrió una idea aunque no estaba muy segura, se concentró para usar su Hidroquinesis haciendo un vórtice de agua rodeando la Esmeralda trayéndola con si a la isla.

—** ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO QUIEREN USTEDES!? ¡YA LES DIJE QUE DEJEN MI ESMERALDA EN PAZ!** —gritaba Knuckles todo hecho furia.

—**Creo que no fue buena idea venir después de todo**—Dijo un poco culpable Shizu.

—**Mejor vámonos de aquí no queremos que Knuckles Nos mate**—Dijo con miedo María. En ese momento el comunicador de muñeca que portaba Knuckles empezó a recibir una llamada, el equidna dirigió una mirada fría hacia las chicas antes de contestar.

—** ¡¿Qué?! –**Respondió de forma irritada el equidna, en el comunicador se apreciaba a un zorrito de pelaje amarillo y ojos azules.

**—Knuckles, Eggman ha secuestrado a dos chicas, tienes que venir a ayudarnos. —**Dijo el zorrito en tono serio. A las chicas sus ojos se les tornaron brillantes al poder ver aunque sea en una imagen al Tails genuino.

—** ¿Es en serio? Tal vez no te interese pero tengo un problema aquí. —**Hablo en el mismo tono irritado. Tails frunció un poco el ceño.

**— ¡Han secuestrado a dos chicas! Te necesitamos aquí. Así que apúrate. —**Hablo un poco irritado el pequeño, cosa que sorprendió un poco al equidna y a las chicas. Más Shizu estaba más pendiente de lo que decía el zorro a lo demás.

—**Tails, ¿Estas bien? Te noto un poco…irritado. **–Dijo el equidna.

**—Uno de mis inventos fallo, pero ese no es el punto. Apresúrate, por favor. —**Dijo ya en su tono de siempre.

—**De acuerdo, solo dime como son las chicas para ver si me encuentro al panzón en el camino y asi asegurarme que son ellas. —**Dijo el equidna.

—**Dos erizas, una de pelaje azulado, un poco más claro que el de Sonic y la otra de pelaje castaño. Es todo lo que pudimos captar. —**Eso basto para que las chicas abrieran los ojos a más no poder.

—**De acuerdo, voy para allá. —**dijo cortando la transmisión. —**De acuerdo señoritas, retírense de una santa vez, tengo cosas que hacer —**Dijo en tono frio. Darky se acercó hacia Knuckles y puso un rostro muy triste y preocupado pero a la vez tierno.

—**Esas dos chicas son nuestras amigas, llévanos contigo por favor —**Dijo de una manera tan tierna que provoco que el equidna se ruborizase y se pusiera nervioso.

—**Eh…yo… —**Decía nervioso, Yue se acercó apenada.

—**Lamentamos haberte molestado… —**Dijo con el rostro hacia otro lado y el ceño levemente fruncido —**Pero no lo haremos de nuevo, solo llévanos hacia esas dos chicas.**

**— ¿Quién me asegura que no querrán robarse mi esmeralda de nuevo? —**Pregunto con desconfianza.

—**Jamás quisimos robarla. Solo queríamos fastidiarte un poco…por diversión —**Dijo María con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**—No creo que lleven el mismo paso que yo —**Dijo cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

—** ¡Por favor! —**Dijo Darky volviendo a poner aquel rostro que sinceramente, incomodaba y ponía nervioso a Knuckles.

— ¡**E-está bien! Solo…solo no hagas eso —**Dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la orilla de Angel Island, Darky sonrio satisfecha entre cerrando ambos ojos. Las demás la veían impresionadas.

—** ¿De dónde salió eso? —**Pregunto Shizu con cierto aire de asombro.

—**Es un truco que hasta ahora, jamás me ha fallado. ¿Quién lo diría? Soy la menor de todas originalmente, y aun en este cuerpo un poco mayor sigue funcionándome. —**Dijo sonriendo y siguiendo al equidna. Las demás se miraron entre si asombradas por unos segundos para después seguirla. Al llegar a la orilla Knuckles las esperaba con impaciencia.

—**Desde aquí ya no las esperare más. —**Dijo con el mismo toque de irritación.

—**Sí, sí, solo avanza. —**Dijo María quien era ayudada por Shizu a subirse a la espalda de esta para bajar de un salto como habían hecho anteriormente para subir, al igual que Darky tomaba ambas manos de Yue. El equidna rojo rodo los ojos para dar unos pasos hacia atrás y luego saltar, Shizu le copio. Yue se elevó para tomar las manos de Darky y bajar con facilidad. Cuando Knuckles salto, se impresiono al ver como las chicas se organizaban entre ellas y se ayudaban. Al tocar tierra, Knuckles empezó a correr, como dijo, no esperaría a nadie. Shizu bajo a María de su espalda y empezó a correr, María le seguía el paso a Knuckles ya que ambos llevaban la misma velocidad. Yue iba volando, pues ya había puesto a Darky en el suelo quien corría al lado de Shizu. Knuckles ni siquiera volteaba para ver si aún iban las chicas detrás de él. El juraba que ya las había dejado kilómetros atrás de él, llego al taller del zorrito de dos colas, pues allí se iban a encontrar. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder con la mandíbula hacia abajo. Las chicas estaban todas tras él, ninguna se había quedado atrás.

—**Veo que fueron capaces de seguirme el paso —**Dijo cruzado de brazos. Las chicas solo lo miraron con seriedad e hicieron el mismo movimiento de él, cruzándose de brazos todas con un rostro de seriedad. Cosa que molesto muchísimo al equidna y solo camino hacia el taller. —**Tails, ¿Dónde está Sonic? **

**—Acaba de salir en busca de Eggman, como siempre, jamás espera un buen plan, súbete a la nave y… —**Se detuvo al ver tantas chicas en la entrada del taller. —** ¿Quiénes son?**

**—Hola, un placer. Am…somos amigas de las chicas que han sido secuestradas y queríamos saber si podrían ayudarnos —**Dijo Yue en el tono más amable y gentil posible, mostrándose preocupada por sus amigas.

—**Oh, por supuesto que sí, no se preocupen, Sonic está en busca del que las secuestro, ya verán que las traerá sin ningún rasguño —**Dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante el pequeño zorro. —**Pueden quedarse aquí en mi casa, las traeremos de inmediato. Solo que por favor no toquen nada de mi taller —**Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

—**Pero… —**Dijo María.

—**Quédense aquí, volveremos lo más pronto posible con sus amigas, no se preocupen. —**Dijo caminando hacia el tornado y saliendo con Knuckles. Las chicas se quedaron con la palabra en la boca y suspiraron.

—**Awww, que mal, yo quería ir y salvar a Ely y Sony —**Dijo María haciendo un puchero de molestia. Shizu le acaricio la espalda y suspiro.

—**Es muchísimo mejor así. Aun no controlamos nuestros poderes muy bien así que tal vez hubiéramos estorbado. —**Dijo en un suspiro mientras caminaban hacia la sala de la casa del zorrito amarillo y se sentaban en los sofás de la sala.

—**Además, es Sonic el que las rescatara, es seguro que las trae devuelta. —**Dijo Darky con una sonrisa. María se paró de golpe y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—** ¡Es cierto! —**Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y casi saltando de la emoción. — ¡**Conoceremos a Sonic! ¡QUE EMOCION! —**Decía con una enorme sonrisa soñadora.

—** ¿Crees que veamos a Shadow también? —**Dijo Yue con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—**Seria hermoso que veamos a Manic por aquí —**Dijo Shizu socarronamente —**Pagaría lo que sea por ver la reacción de Sony —**Todas rieron junto a ella.

—**Ahhh…solamente espero que Sony y Ely estén bien en estos momentos —**Dijo María.

**Minutos Antes.**

**–Oh no… –**susurraron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas. Eggman se encontraba en su famoso Eggmobile frente a la eriza de pelaje azulado, por lo que se veía, no se le notaba muy contento**.**

**— ¿Se puede saber que le estás haciendo a mi robot? —**Dijo viendo a Sony con ira, esta solo miraba a Eggman con u n poco de nerviosismo.

—**Pues…yo… —**Dijo con varias gotitas de sudor y sin saber que decir. Eggman se acercó de forma amenazante.

—** ¡Ahora pagaras por haber destruido propiedad ajena! —**Dijo apuntando hacia la eriza con un arma, Sony estaba impactada a tal forma que no podía moverse, solo miraba la nave que la apuntaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, estaba a punto de disparar cuando el metal del arma que le apuntaba empezó a retorcerse con un poco de lentitud pero daba resultados. Eggman se sorprendió y volteo para encontrarse con una pequeña eriza flotando tras el con sus manos elevadas, moviendo sus dedos de la misma manera y velocidad en la que el metal se retorcía.

—** ¿¡Pero que…?! ¡Niña impertinente me las pagaras! —**Dijo volteando su nave hacia la eriza castaña y dirigirse hacia ella a gran velocidad.

**— ¡Ah! —**Exclamo Ely para apartarse con brusquedad, debía acostumbrarse a mantener la concentración el máximo del tiempo, lo más que podía. Eggman por poco y la arrollaba. Sony salió de su trance y frunció el ceño, saco su collar de su guante y lo froto para invocar su guitarra eléctrica, la tomo y la monto con agilidad igual que una extreme gear. Fue hacia Eggman a gran velocidad y logro golpear su nave haciendo que esta girara por unos segundos con Eggman gritando.

—**Así que…telequinesis e invocación de armas ¿Eh? —**Susurro con una sonrisa perversa, ambas chicas tocaron el suelo y se revisaron entre sí para ver si encontraban rasguños o algo. Al estar desconcertadas, Eggman aprovecho y saco dos pinzas gigantes que las atraparon a ambas.

—** ¡Ahh! —**Gritaron ambas tratando de liberarse. Sony forcejeaba al igual que Ely, esta última miraba a Eggman con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, de nuevo, empezó a escuchar esos susurros. Empezaba a creer que estaba loca, no es normal escuchar voces en tu mente ¿Cierto? De nuevo empezaba a aterrarse, pero quizo concentrarse para entender esas extrañas voces.

_*Estas chicas me servirán de mucho. Poseen poderes especiales al igual que Sonic y sus patéticos amigos. ¡Puedo usarlo en su contra jo jo jo!*_

**—La voz de Eggman… —**Susurro Ely, vio a su amiga y se asustó al verla inconsciente, empezaba a marearse un poco también, pues esas pinzas les estaban aplicando demasiada fuerza. No quería quedarse así, pero aunque tratara, no pudo evitar caer inconsciente.

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

Sonic se encontró con Tails y Knuckles en el camino, por ahora, debían ir a rescatar a esas dos chicas del "peligro" de Eggman.

* * *

_**Es corto pero algo es algo! 0n0**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado.. el otro sera mas largo lo prometo! TuT**_


	5. Conociendo a los Heroes

**Hola, uff, la luz se fue en mi casa como por tres horas Dx y termine el cap y aun no venia! Pero ya vino y heme aqui! ;u; **

**Asi que espero y les guste! Sonic y sus personajes les pertenecen a SEGA, los otros personajes les pertenecen a las autoras antes mencionadas, ahora si, GOZEN!**

* * *

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

Sonic se encontró con Tails y Knuckles en el camino, por ahora, debían ir a rescatar a esas dos chicas del peligro de Eggman. Al llegar a la base que Tails encontró con su localizador, se dispusieron a entrar con todo el cuidado del mundo, claro que esta vez no sería diferente. Habían hecho esto millones de veces y no había duda que saldría victorioso en esta ocasión. Sonic se estaba cansando de caminar pues ya se estaba volviendo aburrida la situación, a lo que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el zorrito y le regalo una de esas miradas despreocupadas, tan comunes en él.

—** ¿Les molesta si voy por mi cuenta? Me estoy aburriendo —**Decía sin dejar de caminar de espaldas. Tails suspiro.

—**Lo siento Sonic pero no. Tenemos que llegar todos juntos no hay tiempo para uno de tus planes improvisados, hablamos de dos chicas secuestradas esta vez. —**Dijo de manera seria el menor —**No es como otras ocasiones con Amy, ella sabe defenderse, no sabemos nada sobre ellas por el momento.**

**—Pero…** —Iba a reprochar el erizo hasta que Knuckles los callo.

—**Silencio… ¿Escuchan eso? —**Dijo Knuckles haciendo silencio, no se equivocaba, pues la voz de Eggman se escuchaba y no muy lejos.

—**Estamos cerca del centro de la base —**Dijo Sonic empezando a correr siendo seguido por sus compañeros. Al llegar con cautela, esquivando algunos robots que fácilmente fueron engañados por ellos, llegaron al centro donde encontraron a Eggman haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones en una libreta y observaba a las chicas inconscientes, que por ahora, estaban recostadas en unas camilla, Eggman se acercaba a la eriza menor de pelaje castaño y revisaba algunas anotaciones más, esa vista no era muy buena así que Sonic no espero más.

—** ¿Qué crees que le haces a esas dos chicas, Eggman? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que con señoritas no se juega? —**Dijo Sonic socarronamente llamando la atención de Eggman, quien sonrió al ver a su gran enemigo azulado.

—**Ah, Sonic. Ya vienes a arruinar mis planes **–Decía Eggman con total tranquilidad pero con una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez.

—**No tengo tiempo que perder Sonic, terminemos con esto —**Decía Knuckles chocando los puños.

—**Bien, ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo, cabeza de huevo! —**Dijo Sonic lanzándose a toda velocidad mientras Knuckles y Tails iban por las erizas inconscientes.

—**Siento que si no hago nada en un momento pronto estallare —**Dijo María desganada con sus brazos colgando del sillón. Todas se encontraban acostadas en los sillones de la sala del zorrito amarillo en espera a que llegaran con sus amigas a salvo nuevamente. Ya llevaban cerca de media hora esperando y aun no sabían nada de sus amigas ni de sus héroes.

Por la puerta del taller se escuchaban unas voces femeninas, las zoomorfas al percatar la presencia de alguien más en la casa se reincorporaron rápidamente, solo para ver a una eriza rosa de unos 14 años entrar junto a una conejita color crema de unos 8 años y un pequeño chao azulado al lado. La eriza rosa iba charlando con la pequeña al lado hasta que entraron a la sala y vieron a las chicas que la miraban atentamente.

—** ¿Uh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?** —Dijo Amy viendo al montón de chicas sentadas en la sala de su amigo zorro con desconfianza.

— ¡**Hola, mi nombre es María! —**Dijo la eriza color índigo poniéndose de pie rápidamente ante la eriza color rosa estirando su mano, se le veía muy emocionada.

—**Amy Rose —**Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa estrechando su mano. María casi gritaba de la emoción por lo que sus amigas rieron y se pusieron de pie.

—**Discúlpala. Esta emocionada de conocerte al igual que nosotras. —**Dijo Yue sosteniendo a María por los hombros.

—** ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que saben de mí? —**Dijo Amy sorprendida por lo que le decían.

—**Hemos escuchado mucho de ti —**Dijo Shizu con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa. Amy se extrañó aún más y empezaba a verlas con desconfianza

—**Por ser la novia de Sonic —**se apresuró a decir Darky con cierto tono de picardía, haciendo que Amy se sonroje y sonriera. Si las chicas le dejaban en claro a Amy que no se interesaban en Sonic, no habría problemas y lo sabían "conociendo" el carácter de Amy.

—** ¡Oh! —**Exclamo Amy poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y sonriendo —** ¿Eso han escuchado de mí? —**Cream soltó una risilla ante eso.

—**Awwwns, tú debes ser Cream ¿Cierto? —**Decía Shizu agachándose a la altura de la pequeña, esta asintió.

—**así es, ¿Cómo lo sabias? —**Dijo de forma inocente.

—**Digamos que…somos Fans del Sonic Team —**Dijo María con una gran sonrisa. Amy y Cream sonrieron.

—** ¿Creen que Sonic y yo nos veamos cómo pareja? —**Decía Amy emocionada.

—** ¡Oh, yo amo verlos juntos! —**Dijo Darky. Amy sonrió ante eso.

—**Me alegra saber que no tengo rivales entonces —**Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Las demás rieron ante ello, al parecer si tenían razón. Se sentaron a charlar un momento mientras algunas les decían a Cream que era muy tierna, tocaban y acariciaban a Cheese diciéndole que jamás habían visto chaos entre otras cosas y platicaban con Amy.

—**Y ¿Puedo saber que hacen aquí? —**Dijo Amy con más confianza hacia las chicas.

—**Pues…dos de nuestras amigas fueron raptadas por Eggman y Tails, Knuckles y Sonic fueron a rescatarlas. Tails nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí esperando. —**Dijo Yue.

—**Entiendo…pero descuiden. Sé que las traerán a salvo —**Dijo Amy con una sonrisa amable.

—**Lo sabemos —**Dijo Shizu.

—**Y…oye… —**Dijo María.

—**Dime —**Hablo Amy atenta a las palabras de la eriza color índigo.

**— ¿Shadow…Shadow pasa por aquí? —**Dijo en tono un tanto tímido, todas a excepción de Amy y Cream rieron un poco.

—**Amm…Pues a veces viene porque lo llamamos ¿Por qué? —**Respondió Amy.

—**Porque es muy sexy —**Dijo Yue con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa de lado. Todas miraron a Yue con gracia y Amy y Cream las vieron raro.

—**Ahhh…—**respondió Amy

—** ¡Es cierto! —**Exclamo ahora María sonrojada con las manos en las mejillas y una gran sonrisa.

—**Jajá wow, hasta el Sr. Shadow tiene admiradoras —**Dijo Cream sonriendo de forma tierna.

—**Ohh, tiene muchas —**Dijo Shizu con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Demasiadas —**Continuo Darky.

—**Jajaja, pues si quieren podría llamarle más tarde —**Dijo Amy amablemente, las chicas se emocionaron, especialmente Yue y Maria.

—** ¡Sí! —**Exclamaron ambas muy felices, Amy rio de nuevo junto con las demás.

—**Y por cierto, lamento preguntar hasta ahora pero ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —**Dijo Cream.

—**Oh si, Te las presentare. Llámame Shizu —**Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho con una sonrisa. —**Ella es Darky, Yue y María —**Decía presentándolas a todas.

—**Pues es un placer, ya conocen nuestros nombres —**Dijo Amy amablemente. De pronto, vieron por una ventana como Tails aterrizaba El Tornado y los demás bajaban. María volvió a emocionarse, pues Sonic entraba a la sala con una eriza castaña en brazos y Knuckles con una eriza azul –celeste. Estas venían inconcientes aun y fueron recostadas en el sofá.

—**Oh…Por Dios…** —Dijo Yue atónita.

—**Ahh…mi kokoro… —**Dijo Shizu con una gran sonrisa apretando su pecho con sus manos de la emoción.

**—Santo Chaos —**Dijo María casi saltando de la emoción

—**Es…es… —**Continuo Darky para así todas exclamar al unísono.

—** ¡SAWNIC! —**Todas corrieron hacia él.

—** ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! —**Se escuchó por parte de Sonic antes de ser bombardeado de abrazos asfixiantes por parte de todas esas chicas.

**— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen!? ¡Me dijeron que no están interesadas en el! —**Grito Amy enojada por lo que hacían esas chicas hacia Sonic. Estas miraron a Amy y se separaron disculpándose.

—**Lo sentimos… —**Dijo Shizu con sus manos en la espalda y una sonrisa nerviosa, sonrisa que todas tenían.

—**Es…solo que… —**Vacilaba Darky sin poder explicarse bien.

—** ¡Somos sus Fans! —**Exclamo María a gran voz y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

—**Oh, ya veo —**Dijo Sonic suspirando de alivio y con una sonrisa de lado—**Han escuchado de mi ¿Cierto?**

**—Si supieras…—**Dijo Yue con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa, sus amigas rieron con ella haciendo que los integrantes del Sonic Team presentes se confundieran un poco.

—** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —**Pregunto Tails con confusión

—**Oh, nada. Olvídenlo. —**Dijo Darky —**En fin, gracias por rescatar a nuestras amigas. **

**—En serio gracias. —**Decía María acercándose a sus amigas aun inconscientes.

—**Descuiden. Nos gusta ayudar —**Dijo Tails con una sonrisa. —**Por ahora hay que esperar a que despierten…**

**— ¿Y por qué creen que Eggman las haya secuestrado? —**dijo Yue viéndolas mejor

—** ¿Qué les estaba haciendo cuando llegaron a salvarlas? ¿Se fijaron? —**Pregunto Shizu

—**Humm…lo único que recuerdo es haber visto a Eggman inspeccionándolas o algo así… —**Dijo Sonic con su mano en la barbilla haciendo un poco de memoria.

—**Pero ¿No era nada malo? —**Dijo Darky con tono preocupado.

—**Tranquila. Las traje sanas y salvas —**Decía con aires de grandeza el erizo azulado.

—**Bueno, muchas gracias de todas formas —**Dijo María viendo a sus amigas inconscientes.

—**Bueno, siéntense y pónganse cómodas. Esperaremos a que despierten para saber un poco más de su condición. —**Hablo el zorrito de dos colas con una gran sonrisa.

—**Muchas gracias, no queremos causar muchas molestias. —**Dijo Yue.

—**Oh, no se preocupen. No es ninguna molestia. —**Dijo Amy sonriéndoles —**Nos gusta ayudar. **

**—Gracias —**Dijeron las cuatro mientras tomaban asiento en los sillones. Amy se sentó mientras Sonic se apoyaba en una pared para escuchar la conversación que tendrían, mientras Tails y Cream se dirigieron a la cocina para servirles algo a las invitadas. Knuckles decidió salir del hogar un momento.

—**Y ¿Son nuevas por aquí? No recuerdo haberlas visto alguna vez —**Inicio la conversación el erizo rosa, las chicas se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien que decir.

—**Pues…algo así —**Dijo Shizu con cierto nerviosismo

—**Y ¿Son nuestras Fans? —**Pregunto el erizo azulado, todas las chicas asintieron con grandes sonrisas —**Pues gracias —**Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía un brazo tras su cabeza

—** ¿Desde hace cuánto? —**Volvió a preguntar la rosada

—**Pues cada una tiene su historia —**Comento divertida la lobita. Sonic se extrañó al igual que Amy.

—** ¿Cómo? —**Preguntaron los dos erizos al mismo tiempo, las chicas se miraron entre sí con grandes sonrisas.

—** ¡Awwwww! —**Exclamaron todas con emoción y enormes sonrisas. Los dos erizos se miraron entre si y cuando pensaban hablar Cream llego con un pastel en las manos y Tails tras ella con una jarra de limonada y unos vasos.

—**Aquí tienen —**Dijo Cream poniendo un exquisito pastel de cobertura de chocolate, relleno de vainilla y trozos de chocolate dentro con el pan de vainilla, muy bien decorado y una gran obra de arte que se derretía en las bocas de todos los presentes.

—**Wow, Eso se ve bien —**Dijo Sonic apreciando el pastel frente a sus ojos.

—**Gracias —**Dijo Cream —**Aunque yo solo ayude un poco, la que en verdad hizo el pastel fue Amy, lo traíamos cuando llegamos y lo puse en el refrigerador.**

**—Pues hicieron un muy buen trabajo —**Felicitaba Sonic a las chicas, Amy se sonrojo por el comentario y agradeció con los ojos cerrados.

—**Bien chicas, tengan —**Decía Tails sirviéndoles limonadas primero a las invitadas y después a sus amigos. Cada quien agradeciéndole al recibirla.

**—Bien, espero y les guste nuestro pastel —**Dijo Cream con una linda sonrisa y noto como María no dejaba de ver el pastel de forma lujuriosa (?)— ¿**Te gusta? —**Pregunto sonriente viendo a la eriza color índigo, esta al captar lo que decían, dejo su estado de shock hacia el pastel y sonrió nerviosa.

—**Oh, cuanto lo siento en verdad. Es que no puedo evitarlo… —**Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y desviando la mirada poniendo ambos brazos tras su espalda.

—**Que linda, tranquila, no eres la única —**Dijo Amy con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa apuntando con la cabeza al equidna color rojo que venía entrando por la puerta babeando por el pastel. Los presentes rieron al ver al equidna entrar así.

—**Muy bien, espero y les guste —**Dijo la conejita sonriente, al haberles servido a todos, se quedó satisfecha al ver los rostros complacidos de todos los que degustaban el postre que había creado con su amiga.

—**Ahhh…Chocolate… —**Canturreaba María on los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa enamorada. Las chicas rieron con ella.

—**Esta delicioso, excelentes cocineras —**Guiño el ojo Shizu. Las demás chicas alagaron a la eriza rosa y a la pequeña conejita sobre lo bien que cocinaban, estas agradecieron muy felices de que apreciaran sus trabajos.

—**Bueno, y díganme. ¿Cómo es que han venido hasta acá? —**Decia Amy comiendo un trozo de pastel.

—**Bueno…verán. Nosotras sabemos muy bien que son héroes… —**comenzó Maria, sus amigas la vieron con extrañez y Darky que se encontraba a su lado le susurro.

—** ¿Qué haces? —**Pregunto viéndola con reproche

—**Hay que decirles —**Susurro de igual forma.

—**Pero debemos esperar a Sony y Ely —**Dijo Yue que al igual que todas sus amigas, escuchaban bien.

—** ¿Qué pasa? —**Pregunto Sonic con confusión —**Decirnos ¿Qué?**

**—Bueno…la verdad, necesitamos de su ayuda urgentemente —**Dijo Shizu con un poco de seriedad.

—**Oh, pero por supuesto los ayudamos —**Dijo Amy viéndolas.

—**Gracias…en verdad gracias. Pero para poder decirles debemos esperar a esas dos chicas de allí, especialmente a la mayor, ella es como nuestra líder —**Dijo María con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho.

—**No hay problema, pues al parecer debemos llamar al resto del equipo ¿No?** —Dijo Tails. Las orejas de todas las invitadas se levantaron de una vez muy atentas.

—**Bien, pues entonces llamare a Shadow para que venga y… —**Decía Amy pero se detuvo al ver la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de la eriza color índigo y la chica de pelaje color aqua. —** ¿Qué pasa?**

— ¡**¿Llamaras a Shadow?! —**Pregunto Maria con una gran sonrisa, Amy sonrió recordando que ya habían mencionado que eran Fans del erizo azabache.

—**Así es, solo no salten sobre el que él es un poco… —**Mencionaba Tails de forma burlona.

—**… ¿Serio? —**Dijo Yue con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—** ¿Qué tan fans son ustedes? Hasta me están dando miedo —**Decía Sonic con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y nerviosa a la vez.

—**Tranquilo, no haremos nada, pero si algo pasa no respondo por mis actos —**Dijo María elevando ambos brazos y cerrando los ojos de forma un poco seria, Yue hizo el mismo movimiento.

—**Igual yo —**Dijo con los ojos cerrados. Las chicas presentes rieron con ella, Amy y Tails empezaron a hacer contacto para llamar al resto del equipo: Shadow, Rouge y para suerte de las admiradoras, Silver y Blaze. Esperaron tan solo unos minutos cuando escucharon la puerta sonar, Maria empezó a arreglarse lo mejor posible en espera de su amado erizo azabache, la chica en parte murciélago solo sonreía con emoción y se arreglaba el cabello, cuando Tails fue a atender por la puerta entraron Silver y Blaze. Las chicas invitadas sin poder creerlo aún, empezaron a arreglarse lo mejor posible con enormes sonrisas, aunque María y Yue se habían decepcionado un poco.

—**Hola, gracias por invitarnos Tails —**Menciono con una sonrisa el erizo plateado, Tails los dejo pasar a que se sentaran en la sala, al entrar, los dos zoomorfos no evitaron notar la presencia de las chicas desconocidas. —**Hola —**Saludo nuevamente con una sonrisa, las chicas emocionadas solo saludaban con las manos o susurraban un "Hola" contenido por un grito.

—**Ellas son unas chicas a las que ayudaremos, para eso los hemos llamado —**Dijo Amy sirviendo mas pastel junto a Tails y Cream para los recién llegados.

—**Muy bien, y ¿Qué necesitan? —**Pregunto Blaze mientras se sentaba junto a Silver.

—**Nos lo dirán cuando vengan Shadow y Rouge y sus amigas despierten. —**Dijo Sonic recostado de forma relajada en la pared. Los recién llegados asintieron. Unos segundos después, escucharon el sonido de la puerta nuevamente, María sonrió de nuevo y empezó a arreglarse aún más impacientemente al igual que Yue, sus amigas rieron al igual que Cream, Amy y Tails. Este último se dirigió a la puerta para atender y vio a la murciélago entrar sola, María esta vez suspiro frustrada.

—**Hola Rouge, ¿Y Shadow? —**Pregunto sonriente, la murciélago pasó con el permiso del zorro y hablo mientras iba hacia la sala.

—**Dijo que ya me alcanzaría. Ya viene. —**Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —**Hola a todos** —Todos le saludaron, Shizu se acercó al oído de Darky y susurro solo para ella.

—**Tiene más busto en persona de lo que imaginaba —**Ambas rieron entre sí. La puerta, aunque estaba abierta, sonó, todos voltearon a ver.

—**Con permiso —**Dijo Shadow de forma serena parado en la puerta. Tails le dijo que pasara y este se acercó más. María y Yue casi se desmayaban al ver al erizo oscuro en persona, todas se emocionaron, pero no tanto como estas dos últimas.

—**Al diablo lo que la gente piense, ya he esperado demasiado —**Susurro María audiblemente y poniéndose de pie —** ¡SHADOW! —**grito corriendo hacia el erizo, este, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de estas chicas, se giró tras escuchar su nombre y sorprenderse al sentir como una eriza de 15 años se abrazaba a él.

—** ¡¿Pero qué…?! —**Menciono un poco asustado por tremenda sorpresa que acababa de recibir, pero cayó al sentir como otros brazos lo rodeaban por detrás y le tocaban su mechón de cabello en el pecho.

—**Ohhh…. ¡Shadow! —**Canturreaban ambas chicas mientras lo abrazaban, Shadow no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba un tanto nervioso por tanta atención, sin mencionar que ambas chicas le acariciaban su pecho blanquecino, poniéndolo un tanto tenso y provocando un leve sonrojo en este. Todos los presentes no paraban de reír por lo que presenciaban, sus amigas se acercaron y ayudaron al erizo azabache a quitarse de encima a esas dos chicas, claro, recibiendo quejidos de estas.

—**No te enfades Shadow, si supieras. Son nuestras fans —**Dijo Amy invitando al erizo oscuro a sentarse, este no hizo nada más que verlas una vez más y sentarse. —**Rouge, Shadow, eran los que faltaban, los hemos llamado para decirles que vamos a ayudar a estas chicas con un problema que al parecer, es serio y grave. Pero esperaremos a que sus amigas despierten para contarnos. —**Todos asintieron.

—**Y bien, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —**Pregunto Rouge con una sonrisa.

—**Volveré a presentarnos. Mi nombre es Shizu, ella es Yue, ella es Darky y ella es María. —**Dijo Shizu señalando a cada una. Estas saludaron sonrientes y los demás la saludaron.

—** ¿M-María…? —**Susurro Shadow de forma audible, todos lo miraron y Maria se sonrojo un poco.

—** ¿S-si? —**Tartamudeo un poco con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de Shadow sobre ella.

—**Nada, olvídalo…es solo que… —**Sintió la mirada de todos y suspiro —**Tu nombre, me gusta mucho. —**Menciono volviendo a la seriedad tan común en ella. María se sonrojo muchísimo, ya sabía que le había recordado a su amada María Robotnik. Pero aun así, ¡Shadow le dio un halago!

—**G-gracias… —**dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Minutos después, escucharon un sonido, más bien un pequeño quejido y algún gemido de molestia, notaron que las dos erizas que se encontraban inconscientes empezaban a despertar, todos pusieron atención en ellas, al reincorporarse, lo primero que vieron al abrir sus ojos fueron las miradas de todos los presentes clavadas en ellas.

—** ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy…? —**Decía la eriza castaña con tono confuso y con una mano en su frente tratando de hacer memoria. Tails se le acerco con una sonrisa.

—**En mi casa —**Dijo sonriente, la eriza abrió sus ojos al máximo al reconocer al zorrito, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada rápidamente y encontró en el sofá de al lado a la eriza azulada que aún se encontraba un tanto dormida.

—** ¿T-tails? —**pregunto anonadada, este asintió con una sonrisa.

—** ¿Qué pasa? —**Pregunto Sony viendo todo a su alrededor sin poder entender.

—**Al parecer están un tanto confundidas, déjenme explicarles. Fueron secuestradas por el malvado Doctor Eggman y fueron rescatadas por Sonic, Tails y Knuckles. —**Dijo Amy, Ely abrió los ojos aún más al ver a la mismísima Amy Rose frente a ella hablándole, y aún más cuando vio como cierto erizo azulado se le acercaba a preguntar si se encontraban bien, miro a todos a su alrededor reconociendo rápidamente a todos y cada uno de sus héroes susurrando sus nombres al verlos, y se detuvo en el último. Shadow The Hedgehog, al borde de un ataque de emoción y locura, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito lleno de emoción para después caer nuevamente desmayada.

* * *

**Bien, espero y lo hayan disfrutado! :'D **

**Tambien de que no publicaba porque tuve un accidente en clase de Educacion Fisica y me disloque mi tobillo xC fue algo en verdad horrible, mi pie...no estaba donde debia y... agg jamas sacare esa imagen QmQ pero en fin. Gracias por leerme!**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	6. la verdad de las chicas

**Holis gente! :D ****Estoy actualizando muy seguido esta historia :v pero eso no significa que abandone las otras TuT **

**En primer lugar, este capitulo va dedicado a mi linda Sony! (Sonatika) MI NIÑA ESTA CRECIENDO! QmQ Ya pronto va a graduarse x'c estoy en las 11:13 de la noche, este cap va dedicado especialmente a ti por eso, Darky y yo nos matamos en escribir y solo por ti.**

**Segundo, este cap fue escrito con la ayuda de Dark Rose Mouth, Darky ewe, asi que cuando empiezen a ver la gran diferencia de feo a hermoso a otra vez feo, es porque esta pasando de mi a ella y luego a mi .-. pero bueno n.n Gracias linda!**

**Sonic y sus personajes les pertenecen a SEGA, los personajes agregados les pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras antes mencionadas, ahora si, GOZEN! :D**

* * *

**_ Cap.6 La verdad de las chicas_**

—** ¿Q-que…que paso?** **—**Pregunto Sonic con una mirada en shock por ver como esa eriza gritaba y se desmayaba.

—**Amm…creo que fue la emoción —**sonrió Yue —**Creo que no hace falta repetir que todas somos sus fans —**comento divertida.

—**Que linda, hay que ayudarla —**dijo Amy con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a la eriza castaña a reincorporarse ya que estaba despertando rápidamente. Sony, quien había presenciado todo, hacia lo posible para no gritar de igual forma que su amiga por la emoción, ya que tenía a sus más grandes héroes frente a sus ojos, pero aun asi, se mantuvo seria y firme, aunque gritaba por dentro de la emoción. Se sentó en el sillón en el que se encontraba poniendo sus pies en el suelo y poniéndose de pie para estirarse mejor.

—**Oh, veo que tú también has despertado. ¿Te encuentras bien? —**pregunto Silver levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la eriza mayor del grupo en el que se encontraban. Sony volteo a verlo y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro, ¡Sony adora a Silver!

—**Ah…si, gracias —**dijo con una sonrisa, los demás presenciaron que ella había despertado ya y empezaron a preguntarlo lo mismo al igual que Silver, ella agradeciendo la preocupación y asegurando su buen estado, se dirigió donde Ely y la ayudo a despertar, una vez esta estaba despierta, miro a todos los presentes y regalo una enorme y bella sonrisa mientras entre lazaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

—**Lamento mucho eso si los asuste. Es que todos son mis más grandes héroes e ídolos —**dijo la castaña sonriendo.

—**No Problem, está todo bien —**dijo Sonic guiñando su ojo y alzando su pulgar provocando que los ojos de la menor de su grupo sonriera aún más.

—**Es lindo. No sabía que teníamos fans. —**dijo Silver

—**Ohh, los tienen —**dijo Shizu sonriendo.

—**Sí y… ¿uh? –**siguió Ely hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el erizo azabache, este comía un trozo de pastel tranquilamente. _"Debo controlarme…seguro que Mary y Yue ya lo abrazaron…no puedo enloquecer más…el Sonic Team me vera mal pero…ahhh se ve tan sexy comiendo pastel y…yo…" _sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar muy rojas, todos los que la veían lo notaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde la castaña miraba, El erizo oscuro. Todos empezaron a reír de forma baja esperando que la pequeña realizara el mismo acto que las dos chicas pasadas, más Ely vio una imagen, una imagen que paso rápidamente en su mente, tan rápida que provoco que abriera sus ojos a mas no poder.

**_— ¡Aléjate de mí! —_**_Grito Shadow empujándola provocando que la eriza castaña callera al suelo —**Tu no mereces vivir… —**Hablo de forma fría sacando su arma y disparando._

_—** ¡NO! —**se escuchó a lo lejos…_

**— ¡Ah! —**exclamo Ely tocando su hombro izquierdo al sentir en leve dolor en él. Todos los presentes se asustaron por la reacción de la chica, incluyendo a Shadow, quien la miraba de forma desconcertada al igual que todos. Los ojos color ámbar de Ely brillaban con intensidad haciendo que Silver se le quedara viendo por un largo tiempo.

—** ¡¿Pasa algo?! —**pregunto Amy con preocupación al igual que Cream, Ely las miro nuevamente desconcertada y Sony entendió a la perfección lo que pasaba.

—**No se preocupen…es un poder que aún no…controla perfectamente —**dijo con sencillez para luego susurrarle a la menor —** ¿Era una visión? ¿Qué has visto?—**pregunto en tono preocupado, Ely miraba a Shadow con tristeza y bajo el rostro.

—**Nada… —**dijo sonriéndole para que no se preocupara, aunque aún estaba impactada.

—** ¿No abrazaras a Shadow? —**Propuso Sony sonriente, Ely negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras borraba su sonrisa, desconcertando a su amiga.

—**No, gracias —**dijo con frialdad para después ir a sentarse al lado de sus demás amigas, quienes la veían igual de desconcertadas como todos en el salón, tras recibir una porción de pastel y limonada al igual que la eriza azul –celeste, la conversación inicio.

**—Tenemos entendido que necesitan nuestra ayuda y debíamos esperar a que ustedes despertaran —**Hablo Sonic.

—**Pues…no sabía que ya les habían informado de eso —**dijo Sony mirando a todas sus amigas de forma seria, provocando que todas menos Ely sonrieran nerviosas —**Pero es la verdad. Necesitamos de su ayuda y con urgencia —**Dijo cerrando ambos ojos y manteniendo su postura firme.

—**Y por supuesto que las ayudaremos, solo digan que necesitan de nosotros —**Dijo Tails sonriente.

—**Pues la verdad no es nada fácil de explicar —**decía Sony mirando hacia el suelo buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que necesitaba informar —**Nosotras… —**Decía nerviosa volteando a ver hacia sus amigas quienes tampoco tenían palabras para decir, hasta que Ely hablo.

—**Venimos de otra dimensión. Más bien, otro mundo —**Dijo con seriedad y sencillez.

—**Ya veo. Y necesitan que las ayudemos a regresar ¿No es así?**

**—Exactamente —**Dijo asintiendo.

—** ¿Solamente es eso? ¡Pero si eso es muy fácil! —**Dijo Rouge incrédula cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—**Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, yo me largo —**decía Shadow poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a ir hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al sentir algo en su pecho, volteo a ver y vio a la eriza castaña que lo miraba con seriedad, Shadow abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal al sentir como su pecho se volvía caliente y eso lo inquietaba mucho.

—**No es tan fácil —**Siguió la castaña —**Nosotros venimos de la tierra**

**— ¡¿La Tierra?! —**Mencionaron la mayoría del Sonic Team.

—**Pero ustedes son Zoomorfos, ¿Cómo podrían venir de allá? Solo los humanos son los únicos seres totalmente pensantes que habitan La Tierra. —**Dijo Tails analizando mejor las cosas.

—**Pues… —**Dijo María con inseguridad mientras se rascaba la oreja derecha —**Somos humanas…**

**— ¿Son una especie de experimento genético? —**Dijo Blaze con seriedad

**— ¿Otros humanos las volvieron así? —**Pregunto Knuckles viéndolas a todas con desconfianza

—** ¿Cómo es que están en este planeta? ¡¿Son una especie de espías?! —**grito Sonic, las chicas se achicaban cada vez más con cada pregunta, los ojos color ámbar de Ely empezaban a brillar provocándole un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

—**Chicos… —**Murmuro Silver viendo a la castaña, esta sostenía su cabeza en sus manos.

—** ¿Por qué están aquí? ¡Digan la verdad! —**gritaba Amy

—**Chicos —**siguió el plateado de ojos ambarinos.

—** ¿Oh acaso son una trampa de Eggman para guiarnos hacia él? —**siguió la murciélago.

—** ¡Chicos! —**Exclamo ya exasperado el erizo plateado, todos callaron al instante y vieron como la eriza castaña se ponía de pie y salía corriendo de la casa.

—** ¡Ely! —**llamaron sus amigas preocupadas dispuestas a ir hacia ella, más el plateado las detuvo.

—**Yo iré —**Hablo mientras salía de la casa tras la pequeña. Después de eso, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la sala, Sony suspiro y hablo.

—**No. No somos ningún experimento genético, no nos han hecho nada, ningún otro humano nos ha convertido en Zoomorfos y no somos espías ni venimos por parte de Eggman. —**decía con sus ojos cerrados.

—** ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? —**Pregunto Knuckles, las chicas se miraron entre sí.

—**Somos humanas…y no sabemos qué hacemos aquí —**Menciono Darky cabizbaja.

**— ¿Perdón?** —Pregunto Rouge

—**Déjenme explicarles… —**dijo Sony viendo a sus demás amigas

—**Bien, pero no omitan ningún detalle —**dijo Shadow sentándose nuevamente con ambos brazos cruzados.

* * *

**— ¡Hey! ¡Oye, niña! —**Gritaba Silver siguiendo a la eriza castaña, esta corría y corría y por alguna razón, Silver no podía alcanzarla, así que sin dudarlo estiro su brazo y un aura azul marino rodeo a la menor. Esta se asustó un poco pero dejo de forcejear al ver a Silver acercándose mientras la retenía.

—**Así está mejor. Ahora dime, ¿Huiras si te libero? —**La castaña negó lentamente con la cabeza y Silver la fue liberando poco a poco. Una vez libre, Ely no pudo mantenerse y cayo, casi chocaba contra el suelo de no ser porque Silver la sostuvo antes de que siquiera hubiese tocado el suelo. —** ¿Estas bien? —**pregunto con preocupación.

—**Sí, es solo que…tantos gritos me provocaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza —**decía sobando su cabeza aun en los brazos de Silver, este la sentó en el suelo y se ubicó a su lado.

—** ¿Qué te paso al despertar? Gritaste y creo que fui el único en notar como tus ojos brillaban con fuerza. —**Dijo señalando los ojos de la menor, esta se extrañó un poco.

—**Lamento informarte que no tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas —**Dijo bajando la cabeza.

—** ¿Por qué no? —**

**—Veraz… —**Suspiro dispuesta a contarle a uno de sus héroes toda la verdad. —**Humm…bueno, creo que lo mejor sería hacerlo con todos los demás, no me gustaría contarte una versión a ti y que las chicas contaran algo completamente distinto.**

**—Si así lo deseas está bien para mi —**Decía el erizo plateado mientras se ponía de pie y extendiéndole la mano a la chica para que ella también lo hiciera. —**Y dime, ¿Tienes algún poder?**

**—Pues…no se manejarlos para nada, pero sí. —**Decía mientras iban caminando de regreso hacia el taller junto a los demás.

**— ¿Cuáles son?**

**—Pues, al parecer se leer mentes, tengo visiones sobre el futuro…ah, por cierto. Eso fue lo que me acaba de pasar, tuve una pequeña visión que me asusto un poco.**

**—Ósea que ¿Algo malo está a punto de pasar? —**pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

—**Tranquilo. Lo que pasa es que soy nueva en esto de tener poderes y bueno…no estoy acostumbrada a tener visiones así y ya.**

**—Note que ocurrió mientras mirabas a Shadow. ¿Tiene que ver con él, cierto? —**Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos un poco.

—**Así es, no te equivocas.**

**— ¿Ibas a abrazarlo?**

**—Sí, soy una gran fan al igual que fan tuya —**dijo abrazando al erizo plateado repentinamente, provocándole un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—**Er…gracias —**Dijo sonriendo levemente y devolviéndole el corto abrazo.

—**No es nada —**Dijo separándose y volviendo a caminar —**Pero bueno. Y mi último poder es la telekinesis.**

**— ¡wow! ¡Genial, tengo una fan y además tiene mi mismo poder! —**dijo con tono alegre, Ely solto una risilla sonriente —**Yo podría enseñarte a manejarlo si deseas —**Dijo posando su mano derecha en su pecho.

—**Muchas gracias. Me encantaría. —**Dijo mientras llegaban a la entrada del taller, esta estaba abierta por lo que Silver le dijo que podía entrar, una vez dentro, se encontraron con algunos de los miembros del Sonic Team y el grupo de las chicas nuevas gritándose entre sí y discutiendo. —** ¿Pero qué…?**

**— ¡Deja de decir esas estupideces! ¡Nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido! —**Gritaba Knuckles hacia la eriza mayor del otro grupo, esta estaba roja de la ira y controlaba sus deseos de tirársele encima a golpearlo.

—** ¡El problema no soy yo! ¡ERES TÚ, al no saber usar la cabeza y entender lo que contamos! —**le respondió esta con enojo.

—**Pero si no lo cuentan bien, ¡¿Cómo esperan que entendamos?! —**Grito Rouge exasperada

—**Nosotras lo contamos bien, ¡la cosa es que ustedes se complican mucho la historia y…! —**decía Shizu

—** ¡Shizu! —**Exclamaron todas incluyendo a Ely, esta suspiro con un poco de fastidio. Silver fue a sentarse y Ely se quedó de pie.

—**Al parecer tienen problemas para explicar esto… ¿Puedo explicarlo yo, Sony? —**Pregunto viendo a la mencionada, esta se cruzó de brazos y bufo un poco asintiendo con la cabeza. —**Bien, silencio y nadie hable**. **El día de ayer mis amigas y yo éramos humanas y jamás nos habíamos visto en persona…**

**— ¿Cómo que no se habían visto? Si hoy se están tratando como si se conocieran desde hace ya un buen tiempo… —**Pregunto Sonic.

**—Lo que pasa es que de dónde venimos existen muchas cosas que aquí supongo que no…**

**— ¿Cosas como que? —**Pregunto Tails ladeando su cabeza un poco.

**—Pues están las redes sociales, que es el medio por donde nosotras nos comunicábamos…**

**— ¿Qué son las redes sociales? —**Alzo la mano Cream.

—**Pues… ¡ahh! Preguntas al final, el punto es, que anoche yo tuve una pelea con mi familia. Todas ellas conversaban por medio de las "redes sociales" y bueno, me alegraron y muchísimo, bueno…en medio de toda esa depresión, paso una estrella fugaz y bueno, con tanto sentimiento no evitar pedir un deseo y… uhh… —**Se detuvo al final abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal al sentir las miradas sobre ella de sus amigas, recordando que estas no sabían la razón del porque estaban allí.

—**Así que eso es por qué estamos aquí… —**Murmuro Yue un tanto sorprendida.

—**Ely… —**Susurraron sus amigas viendo como la mencionada se tapaba su boca con las manos con deseos de llorar.

—**Yo…en verdad lo siento —**Dijo en esa misma posición, todas sus amigas se pusieron de pie y sin dudar rodearon a la castaña dándose entre sí un gran abrazo grupal.

—**Entonces ¿Ninguna sabia porque estaban aquí? —**pregunto las chicas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—**Bueno, esa es la razón que yo creo que es…porque en verdad, si no es eso. No sé qué habrá sido. —**Dijo Ely limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que le habían salido.

—**Exactamente, ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? —**Pregunto Tails

—**Poder conocerlas a todas en persona…pero jamás imagine que este sería el resultado…o que habría algún resultado —**Decía la castaña viendo hacia el techo arqueando una ceja.

—**Ahora entiendo… —**Susurro Silver.

—**A ver, ¿Entonces lo que pasa es que todas vienen de otro mundo, otra dimensión de las millones que existen y la razón por la que están todas aquí es por una estrella fugaz? —**pregunto Rouge haciendo ademanes con las manos por todo lo que decía, todas las chicas asintieron sin dejar de abrazarse. —**Tiene sentido —**dijo arqueando ambas cejas hacia arriba.

—**Pues no duden en que nosotros las ayudaremos a regresar —**Dijo Sonic alzando su pulgar en alto y guiñándoles el ojo, todas las chicas regalaron grandes sonrisas muy bellas agradeciéndoles a todos. Estos muy contentos respondían alegremente. Al cabo de unos minutos, el teléfono en el hogar sonó, Tails se dirigió hacia dicho aparato y se dispuso a contestar privadamente. En menos de un minuto, tras cortar la llamada, se acercó a Sonic y le susurró al oído:

—**Tendremos visitas —**Susurro este.

—** ¡Genial! ¿Quién vendrá? —**Sonrió este en tono bajo igualmente. Tails le susurro nuevamente en el oído y Sonic puso una mirada de seriedad con algo de incredulidad —** ¿A que vendrán? —**pregunto ya más serio.

—**Hay un problema en el reino y necesitan hablar contigo para aclarar algunas cosas.**

**—Me estoy imaginando que podrá ser, seguramente por quien obtendrá el trono —**Dijo suspirando con cansancio

El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente justo en el momento en el que llamaron a la puerta, nadie más que Tails y Sonic sabía quiénes estaban detrás de ella. Tails miró a Sonic y este asintió con algo de seriedad. El rubio de dos colas fue a atender la puerta apresuradamente. Una vez que abrió la puerta, los demás presentes observaron primeramente a una eriza fucsia, quien les sonrió al acto.

— **¡Hola a todos!** —saludo animadamente Sonia mientras entraba a la casa.

Sony, al reconocer la voz, volteó rápidamente a dónde provenía y no fue más su sorpresa de que la gran Sonic estaba ahí, lo que significaba que posiblemente Manic, ese erizo que la orgasmeaba con solo una imagen de él, estuviera ahí mismo, ante su presencia. La eriza cerúlea comenzó a buscar a "alguien" desesperadamente con la mirada, sobre todo en la puerta, casi le gritaba a Sonia que se quitase.

—**Creo que algo malo le pasa a Sony, ¿no crees Yue?** —preguntó en un susurro Mary, a lo que Yue asintió sin despegar la vista de la eriza, todas sus amigas la estaban viendo raro, sin percatarse aun totalmente de la presencia de la hermana de Sonic.

Tras la eriza fucsia, apareció de una forma galante un erizo verde con un singular peinado, mejor conocido como Manic, hermano menor de Sonic. Manic dio unos cuantos pasos.

**— ¡Saludos!** —hizo un ademán con los dedos índice y pulgar, mientras guiñaba el ojo izquierdo.

Y Ely volteo a ver a Sony, sorprendiéndose al ver que la eriza azul-celeste estaba temblando deliberadamente, tratando de verdad controlarse, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría en gritos fangirlgeleados e iría y asfixiaría a Manic, pero no lo hacía, aún resistía con su poca fuerza de voluntad.

—**Oh, esto se pondrá bastante interesante. —**Shizu sonrió con esa extraña sonrisa gatuna, cruzada de brazos y sin despegar la vista de su amiga azul.

—**Ni que lo digas**. —habló Yue, expectante a lo que sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría ocurriendo.

—**Nahh, no creo ella es…—**pero Darky no terminó de hablar por el grito ensordecedor de Sony, quien se levanto de su asiento agitando los brazos y gritando como nunca se imaginaron sus amigas que ella gritaría. Todos se quedaron impactados por la reacción de la cerúlea.

**— ¡OH MANIC! ¡MANIC! ¡NO LO TOQUEN, BITCHES! ¡ÉL ES MÍO! **—el brillo en los ojos de Sony era como el brillo de Mary al ver un pastel de chocolate, una mirada lujuriosa, una mirada que penetraba y profundamente a Manic.

— **¿Quién… quién eres…?—**Manic retrocedió unos pasos pero rápidamente fue tumbado al suelo por la eriza azul, la mirada azul fuerte de Sony destellaba deseo, mucho, mucho deseo. Manic terminaría siendo violado por Sony ahí mismo.

—**Oh Manic, de aquí no sales sin que te haga mío, cariño**. —Sony se acercó descaradamente a los labios del verde, poniéndolo colorado y más nervioso. —**Vete despidiendo de tu virginidad**. —susurró contra los labios del chico, poniéndolo cada vez más tenso, y la mirada intensa de la eriza desconocida no le ayudaba para nada. Manic tragó pesadamente.

**— ¡Ya váyanse a un cuarto! ¡¿Quieren?! ¡Me van a corromper a las pobres de Mary y Darky!** —gritó burlonamente Shizu, conteniendo una carcajada.

Sonic le había cubierto los ojos a Tails, Tails a Cream y Cream a Chesse. La albina y la violeta se cubrieron los ojos entre ellas mismas.

Sony abrió grande los ojos, saliendo de su transe por completo. Manic, quien estaba sudando por la cercanía de la azul, tomó de las caderas a la chica y trato de moverla, grave error. La palma de Sony se estrelló con la mejilla de Manic. La eriza azul se levantó velozmente, con la cara enrojecida de la vergüenza, no podía creer lo que había hecho hace un momento, y más lo que le había dicho a el erizo verde.

— **¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!** —Manic le gritó a Sony, con la mano en su mejilla y sobándose por el golpe que le había proporcionado la eriza azul.

— **¡No me toques! **—le gritó furiosa y totalmente roja, afortunadamente nadie sabía que era porque Sony aún estaba que deseaba que la tierra se la tragará viva.

Sony se cubrió el rostro y se encaminó a su grupo de amigas, dispuesta a perder las miradas divertidas y curiosas de todos.

— **¿Lo disfrutaste Sony?** —Ely le sonrió insinuante, era realmente divertido ver todo lo que su amiga había dicho e hizo, sin contar lo que pudo haber hecho.

—**Cállate Ely, estoy segura que el próximo que me provoque terminará con un trauma permanente**. —Sony se masajeo las sienes y resistió las ganas de maldecirlos a todos por aún no quitar la mirada sobre ella. — **¡¿Qué me ven?! ¡¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?!** —grito furiosa, asustando a todos, menos Shadow claro.

—**Y yo que la creí más sería.** —susurró Rouge, con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro bronceado.

—**Bu-bueno**. —Sonia sonrió nerviosa y miró a su hermano mayor, el más veloz de todo Mobius. —**Tenemos que hablar sobre el problema en el reino. **—dijo algo apresurada, cambiando el tema por completo. Todos miraron a los tres hermanos, esperando a que digieran algo para sacarlos de su desconcierto.

—** ¿Qué ocurre? —**Pregunto Sonic, Sonia se lo llevo a un lugar aparte para hablar de forma más privada, dejando solo a su hermano con muchas miradas clavadas en él.

—**No es nada grave, solo es una ligera pregunta y ya. —**Dijo poniendo ambos brazos tras su espalda sin ninguna preocupación.

—**Me alegra que no sea ninguna emergencia de nada. Siéntate, Manic —**Invito Amy con una gran sonrisa. Todas las chicas hicieron espacio al lado de la eriza azul –celeste quien seguía un poco roja aun con su mirada clavada en el suelo. —**Al parecer allí hay un espacio disponible —**sonrió divertida la rosa comprendiendo a la chica.

—**Uh…gracias… —**Dijo acercándose lentamente y sentándose al lado de esa chica desconocida para él. Sony no pudo evitar apartar más la mirada, pues su rostro estaba demasiado rojo y sus mejillas demasiado calientes.

Asi es, en esos instantes todos comprobaron que esa chica estaba locamente enamorada.

* * *

_**Ufff, 11:45 PM, vales mucho Sony ewe**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado y Darky, otra vez, gracias por la ayuda querida! **_

_**Dejen Reviews!**_


	7. Visiones

**HOLA! Esto es horrible Dx me tardo mucho en escribir, cuanto lo siento :( pero es que estoy demasiado ocupada en estos dias, por lo que no se me es facil escribir todos los dias como antes, asi que lo siento chicas si este capitulo es corto.**

**Bien, Sonic y sus personajes les pertenecen a SEGA, las personajes principales pertenecen a las autoras antes mencionadas. Gozen! **

* * *

**— ¿Muy…bien?** **—**Dijo el zorrito viendo con un poco de extrañez la tensión entre esos dos erizos ** — Bien. Entonces será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra. —**Dijo con una sonrisa.

**— ¿Ustedes tienen poderes o algo? —**Pregunto Rouge viendo al grupo de chicas

—**Emm… Rouge, ¿No crees que lo mejor sería dejar que se pusieran cómodas? —**Dijo Amy —**Quiero decir, son nuevas en este planeta…**

**—Oh, es cierto. Díganme, ¿tienen un lugar donde quedarse esta noche? —**Volvió a preguntar Rouge, las chicas solo se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir y todas miraron a Sony, mas esta aún se encontraba en su mundo con la vista clavada en el suelo, así que se resignaron a quedar en silencio, esto les dio a entender al resto que no tenían donde quedarse. Amy sonrio y hablo

—**No se preocupen, pueden quedarse conmigo. Mi casa es algo grande y la verdad estoy muy sola así que estaría bien si se…**

**—Oh, gracias, gracias pero no queremos ser ninguna molestia —**Dijo Yue.

—**Pero no lo son, o pueden conmigo, mi casa es grande —**Hablo Cream con total inocencia.

—**Pero… —**Iba a decir Ely

—**Vamos. Queremos ayudarlas, es todo —**Dijo Amy acercándose y tomando la mano de Ely, esta solo miro a sus amigas y bajo la mirada, estas sonrieron.

—**Muchas gracias —**Dijo Shizu suspirando.

—**En serio, gracias —**Dijo Maria entrelazando sus manos en su pecho, Amy sonrio y asintió.

—**No es nada, es un placer…**

**—Bien, por ahora podemos charlar y después hablamos del resto ¿Esta bien? —**Propuso Silver con una sonrisa. Las chicas asintieron sonrientes, a los segundos, Ely se puso de pie.

—**Si…me disculpan, no me siento muy bien que digamos, saldré a tomar un poco de aire…**

**— ¿Quieres compañía, Ely? —**Pregunto Yue con un poco de preocupación.

—**Descuida, solo me siento un poco mareada. No me alejare, con permiso —**Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, los demás la miraron por unos segundos.

—** ¿Ella tiene algo? No se nota muy feliz como todas ustedes —**pregunto Knuckles

—**Creo que ha de sentirse un poco culpable porque estén aquí… —**Dijo Rouge viendo hacia la puerta. Sus amigas bajaron la mirada —**Solo hay que darle su espacio —**Dijo para calmarlas. Estas asintieron y siguieron charlando con el resto del equipo. Nadie noto que Shadow había salido de la casa siguiendo a la castaña.

Manic miraba a las chicas nuevas desconocidas, se sentía un poco incómodo al estar al lado de la cerúlea, pero aun así ella le causaba un sentimiento que no podía explicarse del todo, miro a la chica y está aún se encontraba masajeándose las sienes, con la vista clavada en el suelo y un sonrojo ahora no tan notable, pero al estar tan cerca lo pudo apreciar, sonrió al notar que en realidad era una chica muy bonita, y no lo negaría jamás. Se acercó un poco a la oreja de la azulada y le susurro.

—** ¿Quieres salir y hablar un poco? —**La azulada sintió un escalofrió por su columna vertebral al sentir la cercanía del erizo verdoso, se sonrojo y frunció el ceño un poco empujándolo para tener un poco más de espacio personal.

—**N-no te acerques tanto… —**Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos con el pequeño ceño, pero el sonrojo seguía allí. Manic sonrió de lado entrecerrando sus ojos igualmente.

—** ¿No quieres acompañarme? —**Dijo en tono galante, Sony se puso aún más roja.

—**Y-yo…**

—**No te hagas la difícil mujer ¡Solo levántate! —**Sony se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Shizu, volteo y noto que todos tenían sus miradas en ella y el erizo verdoso, sus amigas sonreían y tenían miradas picaras e insinuantes, provocándole un sonrojo aun mayor, volvió a fruncir el ceño y miro de reojo a sus acompañantes con una mirada fría para después dirigirse directamente a la puerta del hogar, Manic sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos y siguió a la cerúlea. Una vez fuera vio a la eriza azulada de espaldas, se acercó y le toco el hombro, esta se volteo y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—** ¿Q-que quieres? —**Pregunto aparentando indiferencia pero con un leve sonrojo.

—**Charlar, eso que paso allá fue algo muy incómodo… —**Dijo rascándose la oreja izquierda con un poco de nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo.

—**Oh…s-si…lo siento —**Dijo Sony con un poco de vergüenza provocando que su sonrojo aumentara mas —**Dime lo que quieras decir…**

**— ¿Cómo es que sabias mi nombre? ¿Eres una fan o algo por el estilo? **—Pregunto el erizo de pelaje verdoso con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**—A-algo así…** —menciono la azulada sonrojada y con un poco de vergüenza con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Manic sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos.

—** ¿Desde cuándo? **

**—Pues...desde hace ya…mucho tiempo…**

**— ¿Qué edad tenía yo?**

**—C-creo que…creo que…diez… —**Dijo con más vergüenza aun viendo hacia el piso.

—**Así que eres mi fan desde que yo era un niño, ¿Eh? Jaja, cool… —**Dijo cerrando ambos ojos y sonriendo con más confianza. Sony levanto la vista y lo miro detenidamente, Manic, al darse cuenta de ello, la miro y sonrió jovialmente, ambos viéndose sin separar la vista del otro. Manic se acercó un poco.

—** ¿Cómo te llamas? —**Pregunto de forma galante tomándole la mano delicadamente a la azulada.

—**Sonatika…pero me llaman Sony… —**Dijo casi en un susurro con la mirada pasmada y enfocada en el erizo verdoso. Este sonrió y le beso la mano de forma muy caballerosa.

—**Hermoso, hermoso nombre…Sony…Eres muy bonita ¿Sabias?** —Dijo en tono galante, Sony se puso roja en esos instantes y no podía articular palabra alguna.

—**Eh…y-y**o…

—**Te creía más seria pero la verdad, me gusta tu forma de ser…y mucho —**Dijo besando la mano de la cerúlea con caballerosidad. —**Yo soy el príncipe Manic, aunque eso ya lo sabes, llámame como desees encanto… —**Dijo tomándola de la barbilla y acercándose lentamente hacia ella, Sony estaba en completo shock, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese chico que ella amaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Ely comenzó a caminar unos metros del hogar, vio una pequeña colina y se dirigió a ella a sentarse a contemplar con mas precisión el paisaje, se sentó, y se dispuso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese mismo día, conoció a sus amigas en persona por primera vez. No como esperaba, pero igual de hermoso, e incluso mejor seguramente. Conoció a sus más grandes héroes, no solo ella, si no todas sus amigas igualmente, recordó lo que había pasado antes de comenzar a probar sus poderes, los atuendos que sus amigas y ella portaban habían aparecido de un destello tras el árbol, eso la puso a pensar más, levanto sus manos y se las miro, las miro por un largo rato fijamente sin despegar su mirada de ellas, sus ojos, ella sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a brillar intensamente al igual que sus manos, se concentró muchísimo y cerro sus ojos, imágenes borrosas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su mente, apretó sus ojos un poco y siguió con su concentración.

_"No pueden hacer nada contra mi"  
"Tu, no mereces vivir…"  
"¡No!"  
_Volvió a abrir sus ojos de golpe, vio sus manos y estas ya no brillaban ni sus ojos. Sintió unos pasos tras de ella y se volteo para encontrarse con ese erizo negro que ella tanto quería, pero que por el momento no deseaba ver. Este se detuvo a un metro de distancia de ella. Ely se sentía nerviosa y lo miraba con un poco de preocupación por sí misma.

—** ¿Deseas a-algo? —**Pregunto con nerviosismo.

—**Tú tienes algo. Algo muy amenazante y lo presiento, todo va hacia ti. —**Dijo directamente.

**— ¿Qué? —**Pregunto con confusión.

—**Siento que tú traerás algo malo en el futuro. Y yo, no me arriesgare a nada, prefiero eliminar los problemas de una vez a esperar a que lo malo ocurra y yo… —**Dijo sacando un arma —**No estoy de humor para esperar… —**Ely se asustó completamente al ver como el oscuro sacaba su arma, se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

**—Oye…tranquilo…t-te juro que no sé de qué me estás hablando yo solo vine con mis amigas… —**Dijo viendo al erizo azabache con muchísimo temor.

**—De todas ustedes, eres la única en la que yo siento una presencia oscura, no eres algo bueno en este mundo. Seguramente que en tu mundo tampoco lo eres —**Dijo viéndola con muchísima frialdad y comenzando a apuntarla con su arma. Ely poso su mano derecha en su pecho y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

**—Tienes razón… —**Susurro. Sony, esperando el contacto de los labios del erizo verdoso con los de ella, abrió levemente sus ojos y miro hacia uno de los lados, viendo a la lejanía a su amiga con la mirada gacha y, como ella suele llamarle "emo reprimido" apuntándole con un dudo ni un segundo en separarse rápidamente y correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos, Manic, confundido, vio la escena y corrió igualmente hacia ellos.

**— ¿Lo ves? Tú no mereces vivir… —**Dijo empezando a jalar el rifle.

**— ¡No! —**Grito Sony corriendo a todo lo que sus pies podían. El disparo se escuchó en todo el lugar, incluso a los oídos de los que aún se encontraban en la casa, no dudaron en salir corriendo rápidamente. Sonia y Sonic también salieron junto al resto, la escena que se encontraron, sin duda era muy desagradable.

* * *

_**Bien, me gusta dejar en suspenso, asi es como mis niñas me han enseñado n.n**_

_**Asi que aguantense ewe. Gracias por leer! espero y les haya gustado n.n **_

_**Dejen Reviews! :'D**_


End file.
